You're Gone
by Firestarter0610
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old girl grows up with kliq, goes through love, tradgedy and everything in between. Includes: Scott Hall, Tallulah Perkins, Shane McMahon, WWE Roster (various years). No one is mine except for the obvious.
1. Meet & Greets

Did you ever have a time when you thought you could feel your heart physically breaking into inside of your chest? Well for me that time is now. Actually it began Monday morning when I arrived into the arena. It was then that I was notified that my best friend and lover had been terminated by World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. Not only that, but when I was filled in on the reason why, I was hurt to the point that I no longer had the will to live. In case some of you all didn't know, Scott Hall will no longer be seen on any WWE programming. On Monday morning, he was told that after that nights show, his services would be no longer required. The website states that the decision was mutual, but it was anything but. Let me tell you the story.  
  
You see I have known Scott since I was 15 years old. Ever since the day I met him; I was attracted to him. But hey, he was married. I do have my limits you know. I found out quickly about who Scott really was.  
  
" Yo, Kev! Who is this lovely lady?"  
  
"Down Scott! This is Lulu. Met her during an appearance and decided that it would be fun to tag her along."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Hall."  
  
"Honey, you can call me Scott. You can call me anything you'd like."  
  
"Kevin, I thought he was married?"  
  
"Busted! The girl knows ya man."  
  
"That's good, chica. I'd hope you and I can get to know each other better."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Bro, we have gotta go. I plan on having her stay with Kid while I go out to the ring with Shawn."  
  
"I could watch her."  
  
"OK, I am not a child. I am 15 years old. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down chica!"  
  
"I do have a name. I do recall that Kevin told you."  
  
"Uh-oh. Someone has met Scott."  
  
"Michael, please."  
  
"Michael? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"No, it is the only way I will be able to keep you and Sean separate for now."  
  
"Hey, just call him kid like we do."  
  
"When he's older than me, I do not believe that option is available to me."  
  
"Hey Shawn, you still having that party over your house tonight after the show man?"  
  
"Duh Scott. Of course, we are in San Antonio. Do we ever come here and not have a party?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"OK then. Why do you go asking stupid questions for man?"  
  
"In Scott's defense Michael, no question is a stupid one unless it is unasked. You never know unless you ask."  
  
"She's taking up for him? Uh-oh!"  
  
"If she's taking up for Scott, we are all screwed. Come on girlie."  
  
"Man, I forgot to ask if she wanted to come!"  
  
"It's ok. Kevin or Kid definitely will."  
  
  
  
I mean who he really was. 


	2. Alcohol & Sweet Dreams

As it turns out, I did go to the party that night. I found out really quick about Scott's love for alcohol. Don't get me wrong, almost everyone likes a drink now and again, but this put everyone to shame. The original plan was for me to stay with Kevin at the hotel. But since this is San Antonio, all of the boys: Sean, Michael, Kevin, Scott, and a new guy I met named Paul, crashed at Michael's house. This place was huge with 5 bedrooms, which meant either someone was sleeping on the couch or someone was sharing a bed. The way it ended up, Scott passed out on the couch so Michael put me in the room he normally slept in when he stayed. At about 1:45 the next morning, I barely remember him crawling into bed with me. I don't think he even realized I was nothing more than a huge pillow until the next day when he woke up. Of course, I was fully clothed, as was he except for his shirt. I had lain there for hours, not having the heart to wake him figuring he would have a hangover from hell considering the quantities he consumed the previous night. God the smell of him combined with his cologne was almost more intoxicating than the alcohol. All I can say is thank God I know how to drink in moderation. Even at that age, I had some sense.  
  
"What the...Lulu?"  
  
"Mmmmm... Yea, Scott?  
  
"What are you doing in bed with me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Not that I wouldn't mind, but please don't tell me that we..."  
  
"Fucked like jack rabbits until we passed out from exhaustion?"  
  
"Damn, girl! Some mouth you got on ya."  
  
"As tempting as it would most definitely be...no we did not. We all went to bed at about 1:00. You had already passed out on the couch, so Michael put me in here. I seem to remember just as I got good and asleep, some man came stumbling into the room and hugging me like I was his personal pillow."  
  
"For a minute there, I actually thought we had."  
  
"I should have, as pay back for yesterday. But if I am going to go so far as to make it look like we had sex, believe me Chico, we would have had sex."  
  
"If only I weren't married..."  
  
"You are, so don't reflect on what could bes."  
  
(Knock on the door)  
  
"Lulu? Do you know by chance where Scott is?"  
  
"Open the door, Kevin."  
  
"Oh shit man! I knew I shouldn't have let you drink."  
  
"Hey, Captain Worry Wart! Chill! See, I am still fully clothed and Scott is mostly clothed. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thank God! If Vince found out this even happened, man oh man."  
  
"If Vince found out what? Damn Scott, at least say you knew the girl for 24 hours before you go trying to get laid."  
  
"OK! That's it! Scott and I did not have sex. If we did, I would not be having this shitty attitude that I do now. Calm down and relax. Scott, please Hun brush your teeth. Corona is not a very pleasant thing to be throwing in someone's face first thing in the morning. Kevin, I will be ready in about 30 minutes for you to take me back to my apartment. Michael, thank you for letting me join the little get together last night. Hope to do it again sometime."  
  
"Chica, you're cruel. Did you let the people who you are staying with know what's up?"  
  
"Not necessary. I don't have to report to anyone."  
  
What do you mean? You can't live by yourself! You're not even 18."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. She does live on her own. Long story, if she wants to, she can tell it later."  
  
After that night, Kevin and I became really close. I got closer to the rest of the Kliq, but nothing compared to what I had with Kevin. He and I would talk late into the night about the happenings in our lives. Anything from how I was doing in school, to how the rest of the crew was. Even Scott. Keep in mind before you think something else, Kevin is a very happily married man. Over the next couple of years, during my school vacations I would go on the road with Kevin. His wife understood our friendship and I'm surprised to say didn't mind at all. When it was time for me to graduate high school, I sent an invitation to them. I ended up having most of the Kliq, and five more of the WWF elite showing up at my graduation. What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life was also one of my saddest. Kevin had given Scott the ultimatum that if he couldn't come to the ceremony sober, he wasn't allowed to come. That night, after everyone had left, was when I finally lost it. Night after night, Kevin would tell me these stories of what Scott would do while on the binge. He also had informed me that Scott filed for divorce a few weeks earlier. In a small way, although I knew how tough it had to be on him, it was a relief. Most of his close friends had always felt that she attributed to his problems. Everyone else had told Scott he needed to get help, but he wouldn't listen. I decided that I would give it one go. 


	3. Fights, Rehab, & Bedtime

_I drove over to the new house Scott had bought, just a ways from Michael's. Kevin gave me his key to get in. Since there was no one in the house, I sat down in the black leather chair in the far corner of the room. When Scott finally got in, it was 2 a.m. He had a blonde with him. It was obvious what they were about to do, but unfortunately their plans were about to be altered. All I can say is thank God she drove because he wouldn't be giving her a ride anywhere that night. _

"Let's turn the light on so we can see."  
"OK..........(Screams)"  
"What the fuck? Am I that bad looking?"  
"Who's that?"  
"What do you mean who's...Lulu."  
"Scott we need to talk...now!"  
"As you can see, this handsome thing and I are busy, so...."  
"You were just leaving, so I can talk to him now."  
"Oh really? Who's going to make me?"  
"Do you really want that question answered? Cause if it so, no words will be necessary."

_Scott just stood as best he could, considering his possible intake for the night although someone would have had to help him pick his jaw up off the floor. With that, the blonde scurried to the front door, almost ripping it off of its hinges before she realized that she had locked it behind them coming in moments earlier.  
_  
"Lulu...."  
"Don't you Lulu me! How could you? You knew how much today meant to me and you decided that the bottle was more important than me."  
"Now wait a minute..."  
"No you wait because I ain't finished yet. I had people who don't know me half as well as you do, come to see me graduate and give my speech."  
"Speech?"  
"That's right Scott! I was valedictorian. Got to give a speech in front of the entire student body and their families, and one of the two people I wanted there the most decided I just wasn't worth his time. You know, I think it could be set up where that shit can be just mainlined into your system. Do you know how much you hurt me?"_  
"_Of course, everything has to be about you..."  
"You know what Scott? Screw you! Let the bottle kill you because apparently you don't want to save yourself. When you go before that judge trying to get custody of those kids from that bitch, he won't give them to an alcoholic that loves a bottle of Jack Daniels more than he does them."  
"Who told you?"  
"About the divorce? It doesn't matter who told me. Scott I know you're hurting, but that isn't going to solve anything. You have got people who love and care about you. We all want to see you get rid of that weight that is holding you down, and go back to being the man that we know and love."  
"Love? What do you know about love? You're still only a kid!"  
"What do I know about love? I happen to know a damn lot. I know about loving someone so much it kills you to be around them when they hurt themselves. Loving someone you could never have. Never having that person return your feelings."  
"It's Kevin isn't it? Whom you're talking about?"  
"No Scott, it isn't Kevin."  
"Then who is it? Any man would be crazy not to be hopelessly in love with you."  
"I only wish that was the case. We are getting off topic here. You need help. I don't want to watch you die before my eyes, Honey. I for one want you around for quite a few more years."  
"Boo, if I go into that rehab, I am definitely going to die!"

"Scott if you won't do it for me and the boys; please do it for your kids, those two beautiful little children, at least for yourself."

"Boo, I can't go through this alone."

"You're not. If the others cannot see how big of a man you are because you're asking for help, then to hell with them. At least you've got me."

"Yea I do, don't I?"

_With that Scott leaned in and kissed me softly. Scott Hall gave me my first kiss. God, what gave me the strength to pull away, I will never know. Lord knows I wanted to throw him down and fuck him then and there, but not like that. We just stared at each other for a minute, and then I broke through the silence._

"OK Scott, let's get you to bed."

"Oh yea baby, good idea."

"I am not sleeping with you Scott."

When I finally got him upstairs, I took off his shirt. I gave him a light shove, knowing it would take him off his feet. What I didn't plan on was he pulling me with him. We landed face to face, me lying on his chest.

"Come on Baby. Please let me up."

"No. I kind of like the feel of this."

"I bet you do, but it ain't going to happen. So get used to it and let me go!"

"Boo, please. Just stay. We don't have to do anything; I just want to hold you."

"I don't know. I mean you aren't absolutely of a sound mind at the moment."

"I don't want to beg. I will ask you one more time. Please stay with me tonight. I will be the perfect gentleman."

"OK, alright. You win. The first time you try something though, I am gone."

"Please sing me to sleep."

"The usual? OK"

Didn't know I could sing, huh? It's one of my many hidden talents. I know what you're thinking. Here I am, sleeping in the same bed as the man that I love. Of course he doesn't exactly know this fact yet. It kind of broke my heart when we kissed. When he wakes up after a night of heavy partying, Scott has the tendency not to remember anything. I was kind of hoping he would remember the kiss, but I am not betting the farm on it.


	4. Wake Up Calls, Swingsets, & the Bat Cave

The following morning, things started out the same. I woke up before he did, and just enjoyed the feeling of having him hold me for what little time I had left. Maybe I would quit being a wuss one day and tell him how I really felt. I actually dosed back off for a bit, but I was awakened when Scott began kissing me. Thinking it was a dream at first, I responded back. I couldn't get enough of him. I grabbed handfuls of his hair pulling him closer. I could almost say I was in heaven. The next voice I hear bellowing throughout the room is not one you want to hear at 8:00 in the morning.

"TALLULAH! What the hell is going on here?"

Poor old Scott got thrown in the floor. Any other time I would be laughing my ass off. I got out from the bed, slowly making my way towards Kevin. How was I going to explain this?

"Kevin, I…………"

"Just explain to me what you're doing in that bed with him kissing you."

"Chico, just leave her alone man! She's an adult for crying out loud!"

"Lulu?"

"Don't act like you don't know Kevin! I am sure that some point during your courtship and marriage you have kissed your wife."

"But you and Scott aren't together."

"No, we aren't. But either way, it is none of your business what we could or would have done in that bed if you hadn't walked in here like you were my "father". Unless you want to assume that role, slap me around, and then proceed to call me a worthless whore when I was only 12 years old. In which case, I would inform you that I have grown up since then. I'd also have to do this!"

I couldn't believe I actually got mad enough to hit him. I swore I would never hit anyone, especially raised in the type of home I was. He didn't deserve it, but all those years of pent up frustration, having the inability to fight back, just all came out in that one punch. After I realized what I had done, I ran out of the house, bare feet and all. I could never go back there. I could never face Kevin or Scott again. I went for a walk to clear my head. When I finally realized where I had ended up, it didn't make things any easier. About quarter of a mile from Michael's property, there is a park with a lake and everything. During one of our many trips to San Antonio while the guys were on tour, Scott took me to this park. He let me relive the better part of my childhood if even for 30 minutes. As he pushed me on the swings, I felt free. Nothing else existed in this world, except for him and me and that park. I wanted it to stay that way forever. After about 15 minutes of sitting there, I heard the gravel crunching. I was hoping and praying that it wasn't Scott or Kevin.

"Darlin', you know they're worried sick about you over there."

"Yea, Scott just wants everyone to stop yelling so he can get over his hangover. Kevin just wants to know that he still has someone to play "daddy" to besides Tristan."

"Lulu, you've been around them for a good while. Sometimes they can be complete assholes, but you and I both know they'd be lost without you as you would be without them. Who would keep us off Scott's ass? Who would keep Kevin straight when the rest of us are not around?"

"Cowboy, things aren't that easy. I hit him. I actually hit Kevin. It's not the fact that he can forgive me. It's that I can't forgive myself. I swore in all my life that I would never hit someone I loved."

"Sometimes he needs to be smacked around to knock some sense into him. Maybe to set him straight on what is right in front of his face. He thinks you tell him everything, but the one thing you've needed to talk about you couldn't. Scott's the same way."

"How long have you known?"

"About you being head over heels for Scott? I am surprised everyone else hasn't seen it before now. I've known for at least a year and a half. Over that year and a half, I have garnered a lot of respect for you. You knew that he was married and you respected those boundaries. No matter what state his marriage was in, you stayed away. God I know how difficult that had to be for you."

"I can't go back. If you'd seen the hurt looks in their eyes, knowing you'd caused them, you wouldn't be able to face them either. Cowboy, please don't make me go back."

"Lulu………"

"Michael…please!"

"For right now, you can stay. However you're going to have to face your demons sooner or later. Scott has his way of hiding them, you have yours."

"We'll talk about that later."

"If they come looking for you I am not going to hide you; especially when one of them is 7 feet tall."

"OK. You've got a deal."

Well, as it turns out, I stayed with Michael for the next two days. Well, I thought when I went to bed on night two I would wake up in the same place. First though, let me tell you what happened while I was at Michael's. The first night there, I got drunk out of my skull. Going from having a house without a drop of liquor in it to a house with a fully multi-choice stocked bar, was something I should have prepared for. I am not a sappy drunk, and I am not a happy drunk. When I get drunk, I tend to open my mouth a hell of a lot more than I ever would when I was sober. I actually come out and said that I loved Scott. I mean I said the three words. "I love Scott." I told Michael about my past. That, right there, is a stepping-stone. Now back to the previous statement. When I went to bed on my second night there, I thought it common sense that I would still be in the same general area when I woke up the next morning. I sum it up to either two things: Kevin came and picked me up from Michael's during the middle of the night, or I sleepwalked over to Scott's house. The room I was in was done in lavender with white bunchy curtains and a white ceiling. If I had not recognized the furniture, I would have wondered where I was. I was in "my" designated room of Scott's house. I had clothes in the closet, and stuff in the bathroom. I happened to turn over and notice the bed was now a canopy. I had always mentioned to Scott and Kevin that one day I would love to have one of those. I know that one of the main reasons they did it was to get back in my good graces, but I would enjoy it nonetheless. On my way to the main room, I overheard Kevin.

"It's not my place to tell you. If she wants to tell you, she will."

"That's right. I will tell you when I am ready which should be right after I get my Diet Dr. Pepper and scrambled eggs. They smell really good by the way."

"Scott, dude, will she ever change?"

"I hope not. Not one bit."

"Hello? Food? Someone's starving here! I have barely eaten in three days and seeing as that you all have known where I have been, I am sure you would understand why."

"Shawn still can't cook worth a damn huh? I was sure Joanie would have taught him something by now."

"Kev, I am not even going to talk about that. Paul and I still have near world wars about that woman."

"I for one boo side with you on this one. Until they come up with some hard evidence that all is right down below, I think it's supposed to play with the rest of us."

"Scott! I am eating! Please!! I cannot believe you just said that."

"Come on, bro. I want to keep my food down!"

"Alright, someone owes me a trip to a Chinese buffet this afternoon. Come on boys, to the bat cave."


	5. Truths, Self Defense, & Fatherly Moments

"Chica, if you don't want to do this, you know you don't have to. I don't want to see you hurt for my benefit."

"Baby, I needed to do this a long time ago. Kevin knows a lot, but he doesn't know the entire story. We are going to start from the very beginning. Please forgive me if I seem a little distant or emotional during this.

I was born on June 10, 1980. When I was born, my father was in the final stages of a terminal brain tumor. I barely have any memory of him except for these tapes he made. I know sounds like that movie don't it. Well, about a year and a half after my biological father died, this would have made me two years old, my mother remarried. She kept trying to get me to call him dad, but I wouldn't. Even then I knew who my real dad was. I knew how to work my little tape player and every night, I would play a story he had recorded for me. Those are the tapes that I went psychotic when I couldn't find. Remember Kev?"

"The ones you had in that little box, right?"

"Every once in a while, when I cannot sleep, I pop one of them in. Anyhow, when I turned 3, my new "dad" tried to take them away from me. When momma tried to keep him from doing so, he hit her. By then I had ran into my room and locked the door. I was scared. I wanted my daddy to come and save me from the monster. After a while, I heard momma knocking at the door telling me it was ok to come out. That was the first of many times that I saw her with bruises. That was the first time I learned what the smell of alcohol was and knew to stay away from Carl when he smelled like it. One night he got so drunk, he tried to rape me. When I refused, he proceeded to beat the hell out of me, calling me hurtful names. Right after I finished the sixth grade, momma decided it was time for us to leave. We had successfully gotten away, but I was scared to sleep many a night knowing we wouldn't stay that way forever. The day of my fourteenth birthday, I got a package delivered to me. The card inside said "Love, Dad". The moment I read that card, I heard a scream coming from my mother. I took off towards where I thought it came from. When I walked in my kitchen, I saw my mother lying in the floor with what would-be fatal knife wound in her back. However, Carl was nowhere in sight. A few months earlier, I had begun to take training in martial arts. I didn't plan on being an easy target for him. The one thing that my teacher and I had been working on was a counter attack from behind. I had developed a habit of listening for footsteps whether they were light or heavy. If it hadn't been for me hearing those, I wouldn't be here telling you about it now. The police later ruled Carl's death as self-defense. For a little over a year, I lived with my dad's mom. Up until that point, we had never really had a relationship cause of Carl, and after we ran, there was no way we would risk it getting back to him we went to see the family. I never did call her grandma until right before she died. After that happened, I decided it was time for me to start over somewhere new. Thank God for my trust fund that mom had set up with the insurance money from dad. Also, the money from moms automatically was added on when she died. That's how I ended up in San Antonio. It was hard to find a place to live at first since I was only 15. I even filed the forms declaring me an adult with the provision that I complete my education. I find it kind of amusing now, but I remember having to register for high school. I told the secretary I needed to enroll, and she asks me where my guardian was. I simply informed her that it was not necessary since I was much capable of filling out these forms myself. She went and brought the principal who again asked me where my guardian was. To which again I informed them both that a guardian was not needed. Once I called the school board who was aware of my situation, the school was notified that they were to enroll me immediately no questions asked. Shortly after, although not needed, I got a night time job over at the Gold's Gym as a receptionist and viola that is how I met gargantuan over there. The rest is history. Considering the fact that I have been living on my own, and driving since I was 15, I do think I have done mighty well if I do say so myself. (Long silence) Say something guys. Please!"

With that, Scott stood up and walked out of the house. When Kevin got up to go after him, I stopped him.

"Let him go. He'll come back."

"Lulu, one of us needs to check on him."

"Kev, just wait a minute. He can't go anywhere unless he plans on walking. You and I both know that Scott won't walk as far as he needs to in order to get to _Bailey's_."

"What do you mean? Why can't he drive?"

"Oh, he's physically able to drive. However, I do think he's going to need something. (Pats her pocket.)"

"My God. Do you practically have him down to a science or what?"

"Besides, I am not done talking with either one of you. Sit."

"Okay."

"First off, I'm sorry that I hit you the other day. You'll never truly know how much guilt I'll forever carry over that."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. I have always had the tendency to be protective when it comes to you. I'm admitting that I went overboard."

"Not exactly. Seeing as that I've never been in a relationship so you could get used to the idea of me being physical with someone, much less our best friend, I would expect it to freak you out at least a bit. I understand that and I am thankful for it."

"Thankful how?"

"Well, at first I thought it was just a dream that he was kissing me. Once I was alert to realize that it definitely was real, there was no way I was going to stop it. That isn't saying that Scott would have taken advantage of me if I chose to stop, but if you hadn't did what you did, things would be much different. It doesn't mean that I never wanted it to happen, just not then."

Alright, I'm rambling. This is harder than I originally perceived it to be. OK Wuss, you've come this far, finish it already.

"Whoa! Slow down Lu. Take a deep breath and try it again."

"OK, if you hadn't come in when you did, I would have definitely slept with Scott. Although I wouldn't mind if we did, I would prefer it had happened later on. Kevin, I love him as a friend, as everything. A few days ago, the night of graduation, was the first time anything had ever happened. He came in, drunk with this blonde chick that'd planned on having her way with "The WCW Wrestler" Scott Hall."

"He told me about you running her off."

"Did he tell you that he thought I was in love with you?"

"He conveniently left that part out."

"Figured. I told him that if everyone abandoned him when he admitted he needed help, he would always have me. That's when he kissed me. That night, when trying to get him into bed, we landed in a very precarious position. It was then when I told him that I wouldn't sleep with him. I don't know why he kissed me the next morning, but that was how you found us."

"When did all this happen?"

"When I started having feelings for Scott? God, when didn't I? (Laughs) It was two and a half years ago when I finally realized that even if he never knew how I felt, I would still feel the same that I was truly in love with him. To this day, he doesn't have a clue, but he's fully aware that if he ever needs me, I would be one of if not the first one there. He's my best friend before anything else."

"You need to tell him that. If not for him, for yourself. For some time now, I have noticed you were acting a bit odd. This morning was the first time I have saw you truly smile in a long time. God only knows what he thought was going on. Do you honestly know how much that boy relies on you? Let him in. I know it will be hard. I have been through this with you."

"Do you know how scared I am? Yea, it's Scott. However, this is something new to me. The only thing I have to rely on at this point is that I love him. I hope to God that he'll even speak to me ever again if I tell him."

"OK! That's it! You're gonna go find him and tell him. You're not coming back into this house until you do either. And yes, I am having my father moment for the day! Now shoo."


	6. Mistakes & Escapes

Great. Just great. I cannot believe him. Maybe Michael's right. Now is one of those times that they need to be smacked around. Damn! I hate to admit it whenever Kevin is right. That's one thing that will never change. Well, I know Scott didn't go too far. How on earth am I going to tell him that I love him? As soon as I sat in the lounge chair by the pool, I saw Scott come around the corner of the house. Ironic that we'd both end up here. He's talking to himself. The only thing I manage to understand through his noticeably upset voice was this.

"God Hall, did you screw things up this time."

I couldn't stand to see him upset. So I went to comfort him. He didn't hear me come up from behind him, but he did slightly flinch when I put my arms around his waist. Slowly he turned around, keeping my arms linked around him. I cupped his face and noticed he was crying.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Yea, come here."

With that, I took him over to the same lounge chair that I had abandoned not even 5 minutes ago. My intent was to sit in the back, but Scott wasn't having any of that. Once we got comfortable, we sat silent for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere, he began.

"Why are you still even talking to me?"

"Elaborate."

"After all this shit I put you through, and you're still here."

"And I don't plan on leaving either."

"I'm not sure of my reaction if you were to."

"Scott, why did you kiss me the other morning?"

"Boo, it was a mistake…"

My God. I never felt pain like that before in my life. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him that I loved him now! I guess Scott felt me tense up because he stopped talking. The only thing that could be heard was my heart breaking. I got up in an attempt to get away. I remembered Kevin locking the door behind me, so I definitely wasn't going back in there. All of a sudden I realized that I had Scott's keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and was met by Kevin.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Please leave me alone."

"Lulu, talk to me. What went on out there?"

"Don't let him have these."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Steve. I'm going to accept Vince's offer. Kevin, I'll go crazy here."

"You are working for McMahon over my dead body!"

"Scott, last time I checked, I make my own rules. I am an adult you know. Besides why do you care?"

"Fuck this shit. Somebody's ass better up my keys now."

"You do Nash, and you're a dead man. This bitch isn't going anywhere until he tells me where the hell he gets off. Paul and Michael work for him, why can't I? Why should it even matter to you what I do? Huh?"

"I love you Tallulah."

"I do not believe this shit! How could you just say that to me?"


	7. Revelations & Hangovers

With that, I took the keys from Kevin and threw them at Scott. Then I got in my car and sped off. Does he even know what he wants? One minute he's telling me it was a mistake, the next, he's telling me he loves me. What the hell?

"Hall, you are so lucky I don't knock you out right now!"

"Either I missed something, or I missed something."

"You're missing something, and it is apparently a few brain cells. What did you say that upset her?"

"I was trying to tell her how I felt. I got as far as telling her that I thought kissing her was a mistake, and she went berserk."

"Oh God. Scott, please tell me you didn't say that!"

"But she didn't let me finish dude."

"All she heard was mistake. Do you have any clue as to why she came looking for you?"

"No, but something's telling me that I needed to. I will call you later."

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"After her, duh!"

As Scott pulled up to Lulu's house, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. This wasn't the way he had wanted her to find out how he felt. But what was she hiding? He and Kevin had talked at length about what they thought was going on with Lulu. It was scaring the shit out of Scott because in the entire time he'd known her, he'd only once before seen her even upset, much less like this. When he knocked on the door, he saw a sight that made him curse the day he was born. Knowing that once again he had hurt her. Not only were her always-bright eyes dull and lifeless, she had her standby stash of Corona setting on the coffee table. She planned on getting shit faced if she wasn't already half way there. That and the disgusting odor of alcohol on her breath. Now he was ironically enough getting a small dose of his own medicine. There had been many a night where one of the gang had come to pick him up from a bar after even he realized he couldn't drive. Lulu included. His first instinct was to take away the semi-full bottle she had in her hand. However, when he reached for it, she jerked it away.

"Uh-uh Hall, my drink. You get your own if you want it!"

"No thanks. You don't need it either. (Silence) Lulu, boo, I am so sorry."

"You're sorry. Yea, we know how sorry you are!"

"I deserved that. Lulu please put down the drink. I'll put the other stuff away."

"You touch that I will slap the shit out of you! You think I won't, try me!"

"You want me to leave it alone? Then you talk to me! You tell me what the hell is up your ass?"

"You really want to know? OK, it's you! You are proverbially "up my ass"! Happy now?"

"No, I am not! You're not going to tell me that I'm the problem, and not tell me how I can fix it!"

"No, that would be another mistake remember! I'm the mistake. Or did you forget that quickly?"

"If you'd let someone finish a conversation, I would have told you why I felt that way!"

"Believe me! I don't need an explanation. Just because I don't look like Kimberly Page or Rena Mero, I am not worthy. Either that or there's someone else. Please God spare me on that. I don't even want to know! For so long. If you only knew! Dammit!"

With that, Lulu screamed throwing her bottle against the wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Scott had to duck in order to avoid the object. She collapsed onto the couch curling up into a ball. He went to try and comfort her, but even before he could get around to her, she stopped him.

"Don't. For two and a half years, I have sat around and bided my time. No one even had an inkling how I felt until the day after graduation. Did you wonder why I didn't try and make excuses blaming you for the position we were in that morning? That morning was what I had waited on for two and a half years. Not the fact where you were hung over, but for that moment, my dream had come true. However, the nightmare also made itself known. As I was experiencing all of this, the thought that you were kissing me because you weren't maybe completely coherent started showing itself. But when you defended me to Kevin, it went away. I actually thought that maybe you really wanted this to happen. Then I finally get up the nerve to tell you, and you go and tell me that it, us, was a mistake. That hurt. That hurt worse than the years of verbal abuse from Carl. I never let him in. But you on the other hand were as close as close could be."

"Tell me what Lulu?"

"I love you, you sorry son of a bitch! For two and a half years, I have been fighting a battle within myself. Half of me saying as long as you were happy, I was cool with whatever you did. The other half hoping that by some act of God, you would fall in love with me too. God how stupid I've been all this time. Can you understand why I'd be the least bit confused? One minute you're telling me that kissing me was a mistake, the next minute you're telling me that you love me. I only wish that were true. I realize now that sadly it isn't. When you told me you loved me, it was out of desperation. You would do about anything to keep me from working with Vince wouldn't you! The strangest thing about all of this is the actual fact that even though all this is happening, I am still going to love you with everything in me for the rest of my life."

"Damn, Boo…"

"Scott, please go."

"You actually think I am going to walk up out of here after you lay this on me? I don't think so. Why didn't you tell me? Not even me, what about Kevin? Does he even know? God even talk to Shawn for crying out loud! You've kept all of this bottled up so long."

"They both know now. Well, actually Michael knew, he just never said anything until I showed up at the park a few days ago. Kevin found out this morning. He's actually the one who finally convinced me to tell you. I wonder if he regrets ever locking me out of your house a while ago."

"You know I meant it, don't you. When I told you I loved you. Did you ever think that the reason I thought that kiss was a mistake was because I thought it wasn't the right time to tell you that I think you are the greatest thing since sliced bread? Didn't know that did you? I bet you didn't know that I watch every move you make locking away every slight movement into my memory. I'm so afraid that one day you'll finally get tired of putting up with my shit and leave me. I meant what I told you a while ago. I don't know what I would do if you were to go away. I would almost cease to exist."

"Baby…please go. Please leave."

"Hell no. You are not getting rid of me so you can get trashed. I've done that quite a few times, so I know how it works. Believe me. You can plan on me staying at least until tomorrow morning when you start to feel the effects of that shit. With that empty stomach, I'd be surprised if you made it through the night without puking. I'm gonna be here for you, as you have been there for me so many times. Then tomorrow, we are going to have a serious talk. I hope you planned on spending the day with me. If so you can consider your plans kept."

"Oh God…"

This night was a refresher course as to why I don't drink. Anymore that is. (Laughs) Turns out, Scott was right. By midnight, I was puking my guts out. Literally. Since I had barely had anything to eat, what alcohol I had consumed was definitely having fun with me. Scott showed the side of himself that I fell in love with. Hell, I am in love with everything he is. Good or bad. He held my hair back when I worshiped the porcelain Gods. Finally I woke up at about 2 o'clock the next afternoon. Scott was holding me in his arms, sleeping. He had been up with me the entire night whispering comforting words, rubbing my back to get me to rest. God, Scott Hall in my bed. In 4 years, the man had never slept in my bed especially with me in it. Too bad all of it was about to end.


	8. College Majors & Unacceptance

"Baby… wake up."

"Hey there, party animal. How ya feeling?"

"Better. My head is still hurting slightly, but nothing like a while ago."

"Good. You need me to get you some more ibuprofen?"

"There is some Sprite in the refrigerator too. Hey Scott?"

"Yea boo?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But it is only the beginning of me paying you back for all those nights you helped me."

"I helped and will still continue to do so because I want to. Not because I have to."

"I know. Be right back."

I cannot believe last night even happened. After all I had dealt with as far as my childhood and Scott, I still decided the way to forget about my problems was to drink. I am not exactly sure how things stand with Scott. Although we finally admitted to ourselves, not as much as everyone else, that we loved each other, I couldn't help but wonder where we went from there. On top of that, there was the other matter of explaining to Scott the fact that I was going to work for Vince whether he liked it or not. I hoped by some act of God he would be supportive, but then again luck hasn't been in my favor lately now has it? I must have spaced out into my own little world because the next thing I know, Scott is turning my head to face his, and waving his other hand in front of it trying to obtain my attention.

"What? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Where were you just then? What was going on in that beautiful head?"

"Stuff."

"OK, no secrets. You've seen where the last ones got us."

"Baby, we need to talk about a lot of stuff."

"You feel like talkin' now?"

"Might as well because I have a feeling that I'd have a pretty good size headache by the time we were finished anyhow."

"Aw, man."

"Yea, 'aw man' is about accurate. What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"You think I would ask if I had a clue. Sorry if my mind doesn't process information that quickly. The Corona didn't help. This is the first time I have been in a situation like this. Especially with my best friend."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you ever date anyone else? I know there was someone in high school that wanted to date you."

"I didn't want to date anyone. The one person I did was, let's just say otherwise occupied and unavailable to provide his services."

"I probably know the answer to this but go ahead and fill me in anyways."

"From day one baby, the only one I have ever wanted was you. You're it for me. Even after I tried to convince myself it was wrong to feel what I felt, and try and move on, I got sucked back in. Excuse the comparison, but do you realize how much of an addiction you are for me? You're my alcohol Scott."

"Damn chica. I don't know what to say."

"I understand. I threw you a curve ball. I didn't exactly expect you to knock it out of the park."

"Well, I've got an idea. Not sure how you'd handle it though. How about you and me actually give this thing a go?"

"Baby, as much as I would love it, I really don't think we should."

"OK You're confusing me here Lulu."

"There is nothing more I would love than to see you."

"So what's the problem?"

"There is no way I am going to come between you and getting those kids away from her. Scott you know she is going to use all the ammo she can come up with. If this, us, were to happen she'd use it for all that it was worth."

"You're right, and there is no way in hell that I'm letting you get dragged into it."

"Let me choose my battles okay? Besides I'll be there to support you, but other than that you are on your own."

"OK, I can accept that on one condition. That you agree to go out on a date with me the night the divorce becomes final."

"I think I could fit that into my schedule. Just let me know when."

"Yea, like you're gonna have so many things planned. Where you plan on going huh?"

"That's the next thing that I want to talk to you about."

"Just please don't tell me…"

"I want to go work for Vince. No, rephrase that. I need to go work for Vince."

"We've already discussed it. I don't want you working there."

"I've already told you that I live my life. I'm being offered a wonderful opportunity here. Vince has been after me to commit to work for him since I was 16 years old. It's something I've wanted to do since the moment he asked me. The only thing standing in the way was the promise I made to the judge and Kevin that I would finish school."

"I hope you plan on going to college."

"Actually, that is part of the whole thing. I work for Vince 3 days a week, and I go to school part time beginning this fall. All my expenses are paid for."

"Let me guess, by Vince."

"No. What my scholarship does not pick up, Vince will. That was his choice. If it came down to it though, I would pay for it. Since one of the normal requirements for this job is to have a BA in Communications and/or Public Relations, those are going to be my majors."

"Wait a minute. You're going to be working and pulling double majors at school? You are going to kill yourself."

"I do admit I will be stretched pretty thin, but in the end, it will be worth it. I think so anyhow."

"Why can't you go to college, double major, then go to work for him. Can't you take time to enjoy life?"

"All of my life I have been the overachiever. The one who was able to make it on her own without anyone's help. Keeping a full-time job, graduating valedictorian. Scott, there has never been a time since momma died that I haven't been stretched thin. I wouldn't know how to act if I wasn't. In some strange odd way, I have come to rely on it. It's my security blanket."

"Sweetheart I understand. But why can't you just take a little time for you? Sit around, take a year off maybe?"

"Absolutely not. Baby, I don't understand why you can't just support me on this! Believe me, I am not asking for your permission. I had decided before yesterday that I was going to take that job. However, I knew it would be a lot better for you to actually like the idea of me doing what I want to do. You said so yourself. The only reason you went to WCW was because of the money! If Vince had offered you and Kevin more money, you both would have stayed. Did you not say that?"

"Yea. We did."

"So what's the problem here?"

"You're going to do what you want to anyhow, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"There is no way I am working for Turner. Don't get me wrong; Eric is a great guy, cool dude to be around. But when it comes to business, he relies on Turner for a lot of his decisions. That asshole is nothing but ruthless. I want to work for someone who actually has a little bit of heart. You act like me taking this job from Vince is going to mean that I appear on RAW next week kicking Rena's ass. As much as I'd like to for her part in breaking up Michael and Julie, it just won't happen that way. Believe me; if or when I decide to make that next step, I'll come to the best. I just wonder if Mark will teach me how to do the last ride on someone."

"Uh-huh, you know where you better come. I don't think Vince would take too kindly to the entire NWO taking over his locker room because you went to Marky for wrestling lessons."

"We're getting off of the point here. I am going to bottom line this for you. I am going to work for Vince. You can choose to be supportive or not. I would rather go to Connecticut knowing you are behind me, but I am prepared to do it without you."

"Right now, I can't give that to you. I am sorry. I truly am."

"That's fine. I can accept it. Just realize it doesn't change how I feel about you."


	9. Saying Goodbyes & Making Phone Calls

Two days after that conversation, I was on my way to Connecticut to begin my new job in the Creative Services division of the World Wrestling Federation. Kevin and Michael came to see me off at the airport and Paul picked me up once I arrived. Little did I know 3 days after I started, I would have to say goodbye to one of the most wonderful people I have ever met to this day in my entire life. Although I had known Owen Hart since I first started coming to the events with Kevin, it took me a bit to actually give him the time of day. Of course, his consistent ribbing had nothing to do with it at all. (Laughs sarcastically.) After a few attempts of revenge, I quickly learned that I was out of his league when it came to that. I did assist him on a few occasions pulling off tricks on Shane and Bret whenever he came to visit. Then I would come and hide behind him like I was Oje or Athena looking for protection from the boogey men. Sunday, May 23, 1999 was a very sad day for most if not all who have ever been involved in this thing we now call sports entertainment. Most of the day his wife Martha, Bret, and I tried to talk him out of doing this stunt. He had done it at live events, but never from that height. The last thing he and I talked about was of all things, Scott. He told me that if I loved him like I have always said I did, I would give him the time he needed. If he truly loved me, he would at some point in time accept that I am capable enough to make my decisions. He would let me make my own mistakes. I remember the last thing I said to him was to not worry about me, and make sure he returned to me safely so Bret and Martha wouldn't have my head. I was assigned to "watch over him" for that night. My God. To this day, I still have the occasional nightmare replaying that night over and over in my head. You see, for those of you who watched this thing at home, you didn't see what happened. Shane and I were standing at the closest monitor to the doorway so I could talk to Owen after the match. I peaked out of the curtain to watch him descend. I am not going to give the details. It is enough for one person to have to live with that sight. That moment, I went and told Shane, and tried to get back out there. I had to check on him. However, Paul grabbed me on the way back.

"Let me go! I have got to go check on him!"

"Lulu let the paramedics help him. We can't do anything."

"You expect me just to sit back here while he's out there; god knows what's going on? Obviously, you have a severe malfunction."

"You think that half this damn locker room doesn't want to run out there to see if they can help? Guess what? We can't! You sure as hell aren't the only one who is fighting it!"

"Oh god! I can only imagine having to make the phone call to Martha. What if he…"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare. All we can do is pray now Hun."

The next thing we all hear is the roar of the crowd when they removed Owen's now most definitely lifeless body from the ring. Some of us had renewed hope that maybe he was still alive, just badly injured. A minute later we see the paramedics wheeling him through the curtain, one straddling him still trying to resuscitate him. As the put him in the ambulance, they called him. Debra just busted into hysterics. All Sean could do was grab me and hold me. Most of the guys were unsuccessfully trying to fight tears. I started to wring my hair like normal whenever I was nervous, knowing I would have to make a phone call to Eric Bischoff in order to get Bret who was on his way to Los Angeles to do Jay Leno with Kevin the next night. On top of that, I would be the one who notified the family. Paul's cell phone rang twice, long enough to see whom it was on the caller i.d.

"Kevin, he's dead."

"Man, please tell me you're in on a rib. He can't be."

"Paramedics just called him before they loaded him in the ambulance."

"Jesus. I bet everyone there is a wreck. (Silence) Oh my God, where's Lulu?"

"She's here. It is left up to her to make the phone call to Eric and Martha. I had to hold her back from going out there. Tell Hall to get off his ego trip now. Squirt's gonna need him. Knowing her, she is going to try and be the strong one for all of us, and then breakdown big time. Put him on 3-way."

"Give me a second. Ok. Scott, ya there?"

"Yea man I am here. How is everyone down there?"

"Not good. Not good at all."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. The only person besides the people outside the curtain who saw what happened isn't talking. She's still gotta call Calgary and Bischoff."

"Don't tell me Boo saw…damn, Paul, how is she?"

"She hasn't spoken a word since they pronounced him dead. God, dead. I still can't believe I'm saying this myself. Scott, I am going to tell you something. You better listen to me too because right now I could give a rat's ass about bruising your ego. You've got a woman who had the horror of watching a close friend and co-worker fall practically from the ceiling to his death. On top of that she will be the one breaking the news to his family. She is going to need all the support she can get. You claim you love her? Prove it! You're one of the few of us Lulu will even talk to. I'm surprised she still takes up for you after the hell you've put her through this last week."

"Chico…"

"Don't! Whatever it is, get over it now!"

I had no idea this conversation even took place besides when Paul told Kevin he was dead. I pulled out my cell phone, and rung up Martha on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Martha, this is Lulu."

"Girl, what are you doing calling me unless…"

"Martha, God. There's been an accident."

"What do you mean and accident? What happened?"

"When he was getting lowered, something happened…"

"Spit it out, Lulu. Please tell me!"

"He came loose too high, way too high. He fell about 90 meters."

"(Screams) No! Is he okay? What hospital is he at?"

"Martha, they tried. The tried to save him, but he apparently bled to death internally from where he hit the turnbuckle."

"Please God Lulu. Tell me this is one of you two's jokes! You've gotta tell me that's what it is!"

"Hun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Nobody wishes that more than me right now. I wish anything that could take that memory away from me. At least the cameras didn't catch it."

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell the kids? This will kill Helen! Oh no. Does Bret know yet?"

"He will as soon as I finish this conversation with you. I have to call Eric to have him catch Bret at the airport. Hold on a second will you? (Turns around) What do you want Vince?"

"May I talk to her?"

"Why? Do you want to rub it in some more? It isn't bad enough that you made him do this crazy stunt in the first place. Now you want to talk legalities with her? God give it a day for Christ sakes!"

"Tallulah, I need to talk to her."

"Here. I swear to God if you upset her anymore than she already is, you'll regret it. Boss or not!"

I walked away from Vince knowing that I had probably just gotten myself into trouble, but then I didn't care. I still had to find another phone and call Eric. The next thing I see is Paul with his cell phone handed out to me.

"Kevin's got Eric on 3-way."

"Thanks. Eric?"

"Lulu, long time no see. What's going on?"

"I need you to go and catch Bret at the airport."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He needs to go home. It's Owen."

"Bret told me he was doing that stunt tonight. Is everything ok?"

"No, everything is far from okay. He's dead Eric. Owen's dead."

"It can't be. He'll lose it."

"Only tell him that Owen's had a bad accident and he needs to go home and be with his family. Tell him to screw Leno. If he has any questions, call me. Martha doesn't need to have to tell him. Eric, I mean it. Get him on that plane."

"No problem. Jesus. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just tell the ones who don't know. There are a few of the guys who worked with Owen when he was with you all. The guys may want to have some sort of tribute and if you all can be involved, I'll tell you. If there's anything else, I'll get a hold of you somehow."

"OK. I'm on my way."

"Thank you Eric. Bye"

"Lulu?"

"Yea Kev?"

"How are you?"

"Good as to be expected right now. But that may change over the next couple of days. I've still got Bret to deal with. You know he's going to call."

"How did Martha take it?"

"How do you think? Her world has just been shattered. Not to mention the kids. Everything they've ever known has just been shaken like a snow globe with a crack in it. Their father has now been "leaked" out of their lives forever."

"Paul said you saw it?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Look, I've gotta get my phone from Vince before I have to kill him. He's talking to Martha."

"Go, in case Bret calls you. You need me; you call me no matter what time of day or night it is. Got me?"

"The one person I could use isn't talking to me at the particular moment. I'll probably call you later ok."

"Love you squirt."

"Love you too Kev."

Sure enough, I ended up chewing Vince out again. When I got the phone back, Martha was in near hysterics. If it weren't for Dewayne holding my arm back, I would have clobbered him. Bret's Survivor Series shot wouldn't have even compared. I used my phone to put the call through to Stu and Helen. Thank God Bret's sister, Georgia, was there. I don't think I could have told either one of Owen's parents. We talked for about 15 minutes when I had to hang up. I knew by then Bret was going to be arriving at the airport meeting Eric. God I could only imagine what he had to be thinking. I was about to find out.

"Yea?"

"Lulu…Eric said to call you. What's going on?"

"Bret…"

"What's wrong? I tried to call Martha and the line is busy."

"She's on the phone with your parents. I had to call all of them to tell them that…"

"To tell them what?"

"There was an accident tonight, sweetie. It's not good at all."

"How bad? (Silence) How bad is it Tallulah?"

"The rigging either snapped or he came loose about 90 meters above the ring. He's gone. I'm so sorry."

"Not Owen. Please God not Owen. Hun, please tell me you're lying!"

"I failed at my job tonight. I couldn't help him. I tried to talk him out of it Bret. I really tried. He wouldn't listen."

"Oh God…"

"Neither the fall or the attempts to resuscitate him were shown on camera. They pronounced him dead right before they loaded him into the ambulance to take him to the hospital. I don't even want to know what's going through Jimmy Cordaris' head right now. He was the ref for the match. He was standing opposite where Owen fell. They wouldn't let me go help him. I was trying to get Shane and go out there, but Paul restrained me and said I was going to be in the way. "

"Honey, it's ok. I know you tried to help. Besides the obvious, who all knows?"

"Of course Eric knows, Kevin, I called Martha. When I called the main house, I talked to Georgia and told her. I wouldn't have been able to tell Stu and Helen. That would have killed them. You need to call the house. Your family needs to talk to you more than I do right now. You call me when you get back to Calgary. Tell Martha that I will be up there on Tuesday. If you all need me before then, please call me. My cell is going to be on at all times. If you can't get me on it, try someone else and have them track me down."

"Sure. Lulu, don't blame yourself Hun. We'll figure out what happened."

"Yes we will. I'll promise you all that. I meant what I said."

"So did I. I'll talk to you later."

"OK Sweetie. Take care."


	10. Late Nights, Making Peace & Mourning

That night was the worst one I ever remember. Most of us stayed at the arena until after Vince's press conference. Once we got back to the hotel, Paul and I worked out. I wasn't tired, and he wasn't going to leave me alone after what happened earlier, so he got stuck with me. Absolutely none of us slept. There were a few here and there that passed out from exhaustion around 4:00 but other that that, the rest of us were wide awake all night. I went to Jeff and Owen's hotel room and got together Owen's things. Vince was going to FedEx them back to Calgary Monday morning. Monday morning was even worse than Sunday. Normally Owen would have breakfast with Jeff, Paul and Joanie, and I would join them whenever I tagged along. We all slowly drifted into the hotel lobby. Some were in tears; some like me were eerily silent. We were all notified the night before that some would have the opportunities to do a video telling about there experiences with Owen. Others would be able to work. Normally, Jeff Jarrett and I didn't get along too well. That day though, I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Both of us just looked at each other for a minute, knowing he had successfully done in death what he had tried to do on numerous occasions in life. Make peace between Jeff and I.

"You know, Owen's up there right now saying 'I told you so!' and laughing his ass off at us."

"You're probably right. I know you were close to Owen probably more than I was. I know you're hurting just like I am."

"You may be right about me being closer to him, but I didn't go through all that you did last night and are still going through. All of us have begun to grieve. You're doing exactly what Owen always said you did best. Bottling everything up inside, which doesn't do a damn bit of good. You've gotta let it out some time Lulu."

"Jeff, I'm not worried about me right now."

"You need to worry about yourself instead of trying to take care of everyone else."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to go and ruin this by arguing with you today. Besides, they're saying it's your turn to tape."

"Are you going to do one?"

"No. I would rather not. Shane gave me the option, and I chose not to."

"Lulu…"

"Jeff, you grieve your way, I'll grieve mine."

"OK. If you need me, I'm here."

"Jeff thanks."

Later that night, while the majority of the company stood on the ramp, I chose to stay towards back with the officials. If needed, I could have an escape to the locker rooms. That was the plan. Well, when Shane saw me come out, he came to the back of the group and took me with him. He was trying to go up to the front with his family, but I didn't want to go that far. He understood. During the 10-bell toll, he just held me. I know that the entire roster was waiting for me to lose it, but I remained calm. When we all watched the video, we could hear a few whispers coming from girls in the crowd.

"Who's that girl with Shane McMahon? She's not his ex-wife Marissa."

"I don't know. She definitely isn't a wrestler. She isn't all that cute either."

"Yea, I could get a date with him before she would."

Shane's arms tightened around my waist and I shivered. Shane had hugged me before and we never thought anything of it. But now it was different. Even with all of my walls up, he was managing to get through. He'd accomplished something no one had ever been able to do except for Scott and maybe Kevin, whether he knew it or not. I felt his tears on my shoulder. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I was beginning to wonder if he could. I didn't go with him to tape his segment, so I had no idea what happened. All I knew was when he came back into his dressing room where I was; he had just held me for a while. Then he asks me one thing I would have never expected from him at that moment.

"Are you ok?"

"It's more like are you ok?"

"I am now. Now, are you going to answer my question or are you going to shut me out."

"Shane, I can't help it. I rarely cry. I didn't even cry at mom's funeral. Am I hurting? Hell yea. Will I ever show it? I doubt it very seriously."

"You've become so accustomed to protecting yourself from everyone, you're afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Pain. You put up those damn walls around you never letting anyone in. I know exactly what it's like. Whenever you even try to even attempt letting someone in, the tiniest thing happens that rebuilds it and reinforces it twice as strong as before. Then finally you'll find someone who will bust down that wall."

"When does it ever stop hurting though? The bad part about these walls is the fact that you keep the new bad stuff out, but you keep the old bad stuff inside. You keep rehashing things because you have no way of letting them go."

"I know. Finally, you just have to let it all go. It'll take time to get to that point. But one day you will."

"How do you know Shane?"

"Because I found someone who I can let my walls down around without any fears or reservations. Now if only I can convince her to do the same."

"You do realize I'm severely twisted, right?"

"No more than my entire family princess. I'm a McMahon remember."

"Shay, you are one in a million."

"I try."

Well, now that you know how things came to be with the heir apparent, let's get on to after the opening of that RAW. As we all walked back, each "row" took a minute to say their goodbyes. I wanted to go by the locker room that Paul and Sean were sharing that night to see how they were. The second I opened the door; I had to fight the urge not to run back into my new safe haven which were the arms of Shane McMahon. There in the chair which was in direct eyesight of the door, sat Scott Hall. The last thing I needed today was to fight with him. So I did the next best thing, walked right past him.

"Hey Sean. How are ya?"

"About good as to be expected, Squirt. How are you?"

"Not sure. I really haven't had time to process much of anything in the last 24 hours. Things have been kind of crazy if you know what I mean."

"Yea. Hey Paul, someone here to see you man."

(No response)

"Hey Joanie, let go of his dick so I can say hi to my best friend will ya?"

"Holy shit, Lulu! I cannot believe you just said that!"

"I did, and it worked. Hi Paul."

"Hey there. What's going on?"

"Trying to check on my friends. Can I do that?"

"Yea, but I think you pissed Joanie off in the process."

"You know how I feel about that."

"We'll deal with that at another time. How are ya?"

"I was telling Sean, I don't really know right now. It all hasn't hit."

"I'm not going to lecture you, but you probably know what I'm going to say."

"Believe me, I know. I'll see you after your match. After the match. Damn."

"You sure you're doing good?"

"Yea. See you guys later. Bye."

My God. I think I am more shocked than they are right now. I walked out of the room and didn't even say anything to Scott. In a way, I wish I could be a fly on the wall of that dressing room. On the other hand, I couldn't even imagine what they were thinking.

"Man oh man. Can you believe that?"

"Yea. All I can say is it is about damn time too."

"Chico, what exactly do you mean by that remark?"

"She's put up with a lot of shit from you over the years, and never gotten upset about it. Now I do believe with everything else going on, she has reached her limits."

"Scott, dude, she's got a lot on her. She told me the other day that she's gotten to the point where she feels like it is useless to try and talk to you. Every time you two try to talk about something, it ends up arguing."

"It wasn't until we actually told each other how we felt that we started arguing."

"Not exactly true. She just didn't bother to try and talk to you then because most of the time you were drunk. She knew if she had said something you didn't like, there would be arguing."

"True. But it has never been an issue where she hasn't spoken to me whatsoever."

"Scott, listen. Last night, she went through something that would take a toll on anyone. She'll talk sooner or later. Hopefully."


	11. Nagging Parents and a Date

I walked back into Shane's locker room, and I saw Linda there. I tried to back out of the room, but Linda motioned for me to stay. I heard Shane's voice from the other part of the room.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't stand up there with you all. If you can't understand I had my reasons, then I'm sorry. Hey Lulu."

"Shane, Mrs. McMahon."

"You've been around here how long now Tallulah?"

"I began going on the road with Kevin four years ago. I haven't even been working here a week."

"Can you recollect how many times I've told you to call me Linda?"

"Numerous occasions I assure you, but old habits die hard. I was taught by my mother to treat people with respect. Especially those who have authority."

"I can understand that. Your mother taught you well. But, please, I do insist, call me Linda."

"I will try and remember that. If I was interrupting something, I will be glad to come back later."

"No, please stay Lulu. We are finished, aren't we mom?"

"I guess we are. Young lady, I will see you soon I hope. Shane, I want to talk to you later."

"Yes ma'am."

(Closes the door.)

"Were you trying to get rid of your mother?"

"95 percent of the time she means well, but I do retain the right to not have to tell her every little detail of my life."

"At least you have one to tell them to."

"I do sound a bit ungrateful don't I? I'm sorry. To you I must sound like such a jackass. Especially right now."

"No, not at all. Believe me, it isn't the first time it's happened. Not you being a jackass, but being around people who have felt the same as you."

"Oh I see. So how did it go in kliq central?"

"Well, Scott was there. But I didn't talk to him."

"Oh boy. How did that go over?"

"I think I stunned all of the guys and pissed off Joanie."

"OK, first things first, how did you piss off Joanie?"

"Well, when I came in to talk to Paul, they were in the shower together. However, the purpose it was intended for was not the reason they were in there."

"Lulu…"

"Wait there's more. I told her to let go of his dick so I could talk to him."

"You didn't!"

"Yep. But that's not the worst part."

"Oh God. What?"

"Oh no, after that, I left Joanie alone. But after he got out, and we were talking, I did not utter one word to Scott. For me that is rare. Didn't even say hi or bye."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to argue with anyone today. I feel that if I say something to him, it'll start something. I would much rather not speak, than have to walk on eggshells trying to think of what not to say."

"Definitely understood. Oh, by the way, Dad wanted to know what time your flight leaves tonight?"

"Actually, it doesn't leave until tomorrow morning. I have to be at the airport at 9:00."

"Oh ok. Are you going to stay until after the funeral or what?"

"I plan on it."

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of, besides making sure all of my stuff is set for the airport tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"How about you come to my hotel room and we can watch movies?"

"Don't you want to sleep?"

"Hadn't planned on it."

"Shane, I would love to, but..."

"Then why can't you? Lulu, I don't really want to be by myself tonight, and I don't want to leave you alone either. Just make me happy this one time."

"OK, OK. I'll do it."


	12. Scary Movies & Admissions

At about 7:30, I went to Shane's hotel room. It was pretty spacious. Definitely making people aware of whom he in fact was. On the stand beside the couch, there was a stack of movies. Shane had gotten "Beavis & Butthead", "Interview with the Vampire", and "Shawshank Redemption". Obviously he saw the grin on my face, because he is giving me quite the curious look.

"OK. What gives? Am I missing a private joke?"

"No Shane, you're not. It's just that either you've done your research, or you have done really good picking out movies."

"Research is definitely out of the picture. Paul'd have me hunted down. Actually, I had heard you mention how much you liked Shawshank Redemption, but the other two I guess I just lucked up on."

"It seems you did."

"I've got Sprites, popcorn, and chips with mild salsa."

"OK, whom've you been talking to?"

"No one I promise. Now, how about we enjoy these movies?"

"Lead the way."

"After you Madame."

Before Interview With the Vampire even began, I told him the he would more than likely have to hold me after the part Lestat comes back the first time they killed him. He laughed and just opened his arms. Hey, a new favorite place of mine. I was so engrossed in the movie; I didn't even notice Shane wasn't paying attention. About ¾ of the way through, when they get to the part that the vampires feed on the girl in the theatre, I looked up and met Shane's chocolate brown eyes.

(Whispering)"You ok?"

"Couldn't be more perfect."

With that, Shane McMahon leaned down and kissed me. Damn. What was it with men and these slow kisses? Thank God I was sitting down. I didn't pull away. What scared me was that I wanted more. At first I was tentative. I felt his tongue trying to gain access into my mouth and I was scared to death. Once I decided to allow him access, I felt him trying to touch every place like he was attempting to memorize it. I slowly began responding. Hey, keep in mind this was only my third kiss. The first one didn't last long enough for me to have to even decide to take this next step and the second I was too shocked to really do anything. It was like kissing Shane became an addiction. I couldn't get enough of him. Then I realized something that I knew all along, but it finally hit me. This wasn't Scott. I felt like I was cheating on him. Shane sensed something was wrong and pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breathing ragged.

"What's wrong Lulu?"

"Shane, I'm sorry. I…"

"I know. I'm not Scott Hall."

"Damn it! Shane, the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. I couldn't stand it."

"But then again, you'd hurt yourself pining away for him everyday."

"You don't know what you're talking about! He loves me! He told me so!"

"Then why isn't he here? Why would he let you even get out of that locker room without even saying something?"

"He's not like everyone else. He's quiet with his feelings."

"Lulu, if he loved you, there would not be a day that went by that you'd be unsure of it like you are now. If you were with me, you'd almost become tired of me telling you."

"Well, not everyone is perfect like you McMahon."

"I never claimed to be perfect. I just claimed to be in love."

"Oh my God. Shane..."

"Lulu, I am not saying this to hurt you. I just want you to give me a chance. I know that it will be hard because all you've ever known has been unreciprocated love. Honey, from day one, there will be no doubt in your mind how I feel."

"I don't know. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. However, by the time I arrive in Calgary, I do hope you'll have an answer for me."

"One week from tonight? I think I can handle that."

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Shane, I don't think that would be a wise thing to do. Besides, I need to make sure all of my stuff is ready to go tomorrow."

"Well, may I please take you to the airport?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I need to come and get you at 8:00?"

"That'll be fine."

Well, that wasn't what I had expected to happen. I cannot give you an accurate narrative of exactly how I was feeling when I left that room. Part of me couldn't believe what happened. The other part was like "Why not? There's life other than Scott Hall." I had some serious thinking to do. Sleep was the last thing from my mind. At 7:45 on the nose, Shane McMahon appeared at my hotel room door. He was surprisingly perky for him at this ungodly hour. After we arrived at the airport, we sat and talked what seemed like forever. Then when they called my flight to board, I all of a sudden didn't want to go. It wasn't because of the fact why I was going. I could have handled that, but it was the fact that I was leaving Shane. As I was about to walk through the gate, Shane called to me. Unbeknownst to me, I had an unknown visitor that kept watch from a far.

"Lulu!"

"Yea Shane?"

"I know I'm not who you really want to be with. God, I wish I were. I'm just saying entertain the thought of it for me, will ya? Let me try to prepare myself this week for the blow."

"Shane Brandon, I am not as heartless as you are making me out to be here! I wouldn't tell you I was going to think about it, unless I truly was. You've just got to give me some time. I need to realize for myself that there is possibly someone out there that I could be with besides Scott Hall. He's all I've ever known, not all I want to know."

"Tallulah, this (takes my hand and places it over his heart) belongs to you whenever you are ready. Take your time. Just know one thing. I love you. It doesn't take an act of God for me to admit it. Hell, I would shout it from the rooftops if it were okay with you! I'd call you every spare minute of every day to tell you just to make sure you knew."

"Shay…"

"Hey, I know that I probably shouldn't have said that, but I did, and I don't regret it. You need to get on that plane."

"Can you just hold me for a minute?"

"Honey, of course I can."

"Attention all passengers, this is the final boarding call for Flight 203 to Calgary, Alberta, Canada."

"I guess I will see you Monday morning?"

"You can count on it. I may even try to get up there late Sunday evening."

"OK. Tell the guys I will call them once I get there. You take care of yourself mister. You need me, you call me on my cell phone."

"Ditto. One more thing."

With that, he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. Then he whispered something I almost didn't pick up.

"I love you Lulu."

"Bye Shane."

After the plane was in the air, I got this sudden urge to call Paul. After a few rings, he picked up. I was about to be in for a big surprise.


	13. Flight From Hell & A Late Night Visitor

"Hello?"

"Paul, it's Lulu."

"Hey squirt. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way north."

"I see. How are you? I tried to call you last night at the hotel, but there was no answer."

"Yea, part of the night, I was out of my room, and the other part I was packing for my trip. Plus I had things to think about."

"Out? I know that you wouldn't go clubbing the way things are, so where did you disappear to?"

"Just to see someone."

"Is this a mutual best friend or someone else?"

"Someone else Paul."

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. What was up with not talking to Scott?"

"Paul, I love him, but the only thing I needed last night was to get into an argument with him."

"He came to see you."

"I expect he did, but when I was around, he didn't utter one syllable. I am not the only one who can initiate a conversation."

"Where is this coming from? Normally, you are very forgiving of Scott and his faults. Recently, you've been busting his balls."

"I think I'm finally growing up. All of my life, I've chosen to take what everyone else dished out, and not fight back. Now, things are changing. I'm realizing I don't have to be anyone's doormat. I'm realizing that there are other people besides Scott Hall that love me. Hell, I've wanted to be with him since I first met the man, but maybe some things aren't meant to be. Who knows? I've got a lot of things to think about this week."

"Yea."

"Where is Scott, Paul?"

"I thought he had gone to see you. He had mentioned trying to catch you at the airport before you left, but…"

"Paul, did he go to the airport?"

"Lulu…"

"Paul, this is a simple yes and no question Blondie. Did he go to the airport?"

"Yea. He hasn't come back yet either."

"Oh God he saw it. This is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to prove a point, this wouldn't be happening."

"What Lulu? Tell me. What do I need to prepare myself to handle"?

"Shane took me to the airport this morning. Last night, something happened with Shane and I, and when we got to the airport this morning. He told me to think about what we had discussed, and he kissed me goodbye. I mean kissed me goodbye. If he saw that, it'll destroy him."

"What the hell happened that had Shane McMahon kissing you? I noticed that when they were doing the 10-bell salute, he was hugging you like I hugged Joanie…wait a minute. You aren't dating Shane are you?"

"Not right now no. But the offer has been presented. I was actually thinking about taking him up on it. But then on the other hand, it would feel like I'm cheating on Scott. I told Shane I'd let him know in a week my decision."

"Jesus. This will be fun."

"Let me try and call him."

"No thank you. I think you've done enough right now."

"Listen asshole, you're not talking to Joanie. I will not bow down to your every wish. I need to talk to him."

"Lulu, don't! He won't want to talk to you right now."

"All I can do is try."

"Whatever. Bye. Damn, I cannot believe this girl."

"What's a matter man?"

"Kid, try and track down Scott. Do what ever you can to find him. If we don't, he may lose her."

"What do you mean? Didn't he see her at the airport?"

"He saw more than just her. He saw he has competition for Lulu's heart."

"Who in God's name would even try to go after Lulu?"

"She's always thought about herself that way too man. She told Kevin that up until she and Scott finally told each other that they loved each other, she thought she would be alone for the rest of her life. She never thought she had a chance with anyone, much less Scott."

"Shit, I sounded like such a friend with that remark, didn't I? Most everyone knows about the history between her and Scott, so why would a guy try to fight that battle?"

"I guess Shane thinks that he can make her happy. Hell Kid, she deserves it just like everyone else. She's been through hell all her life, and she wants someone who can finally give her a little happiness."

"McMahon? No shit? Wonder boy finally had the guts to admit he liked her. I'll be damned. If Scott saw it though, he will go ballistic."

"Time for a field trip."

After I hung up from the conversation I had with Paul, I tried to call Scott. I only got his voicemail, telling him that we needed to talk and I would try and call him when I got to Calgary. I also told him that I loved him, no matter what he may have thought at the particular time. Bret and Georgia picked me up from the airport. When we got back to the house, I spent the better part of 3 hours with Martha. She asked my opinion on things concerning the service, and about possible legal action against the WWF for Owen's accident. I told her that was completely up to her. She and his family would have to live with the results of whatever they chose to do. I did have feelings about the entire thing, but it wasn't my place to share. When Sunday night finally arrived, I was just about drained. Martha had called from the funeral home and we had talked on the phone for about 45 minutes, me trying to calm her down. She was getting more and more upset each day that drew closer to when she would bury the love of her life. I was under orders of Bret to try and get some rest. He was heading over to the main house in an hour, and told me he didn't want to worry about me as well as everyone else. A few minutes before Bret was to leave, there was a knock at the door. All of a sudden, I heard Blade saying "Daddy! Uncle Scott is here!" Well, I thought for a minute and realized that none of the Hart kids were named Scott, so I figured that it was one of Julie's brothers. Then I saw a sight at the bedroom door I would have never pictured in a million years.


	14. Breakdowns, First Times, & Letting Go

"Scott, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on my girl. Plus, I got your message, and I didn't think it would be right to talk over the phone."

"I would have seen you tomorrow."

"Too many people. We wouldn't have had enough time alone."

"True. So are we going to talk here, or somewhere else?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere. There's a house full of kids and a very watchful friend. I'd much rather talk to you alone."

"OK, just let me put on my sneakers, and I'll be ready. Jade can stay with the kids."

"Sure…Hey Squirt!"

Blade & Lulu in unison "Yea? Hey! I'm squirt!"

"I should have been a bit clearer on which one I wanted apparently."

"Yea, I think you should've."

"Scott, can you take Blade in the other room for a minute? Lulu and I need to talk alone for a minute."

"No problem."

"Thanks…Lulu, what's going on?

"Scott wants to talk. It's kind of weird though, he's never made an effort to open himself up on his own."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"About Shane? We have no secrets from each other. I don't know how that's going to go, but I have to tell him."

"You know how to get a hold of me right? If you don't you can call here, and Jade will give you the house number."

"Bret, thank you. For everything."

"Same here. This week would have been almost impossible without you. Now, go take care of your boy."

"You're starting to sound like Konan."

"He and my kids! Now out!"

Bret had been very understanding about things as far as Scott was concerned. I am pretty sure he and Owen had talked about it at one time or another. It still shocked me that Scott was even in Canada, much less Calgary, to see me no less. We headed to the wooded area by the pond behind Bret's house. I wanted to talk to Scott so bad, but I had decided for him to make a move. He had. So now was decision time.

"Hey, don't get all quiet now boo."

"I'm just thinking."

"Well, penny for your thoughts?"

"Thinking of you, me, some other stuff. What's going on behind those eyes?"

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Can I ask what brought that question on?"

"You didn't talk to me the other day. I came to be there for you, and it was if you didn't need me."

"Baby, I had a lot going on in my head. I had just lost a good friend, plus the last time I had talked to you, we fought. If I had fought with you, I may have said something that I would have regretted, and I don't ever want to do that. Plus I have some other stuff in my head."

"What's going on chica?"

"Answer me one question first. Did you see me at the airport before I came here?"

"Yea I did."

"Good Lord. Paul had told me when I called him from the plane that you had tried to catch me. What all did you see?"

"Everything down to McMahon kissing you."

"Scott…"

"Boo, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're a grown adult, as you see fit to remind us of every once in a while. Can I ask what brought it on though?"

"Monday, as we all were lining up on the ramp for the 10-bell salute, I stayed toward the back. Shane, apparently didn't like that decision, so he came and tried to pull me to the front with the McMahons. I was definitely having no part in that, and you seen on TV where we ended up. He held me like Paul held Joanie that night. After I left the guys locker room, Shane invited me to his room to watch movies. Neither one of us was planning on sleeping even if we could. We were watching "Interview with the Vampire" and I ask him was he okay, then he leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I tried to explain to him what was going through my head. He interrupted by saying he knew he wasn't you. I told him I couldn't stand it if I hurt him, to which he replied that I would hurt myself every day pining away for you. I then in my ever-polite way told him that he didn't know what he was talking about, and that you loved me. Shane said if you loved me, you wouldn't allow me to be as unsure as I am now. If I were with him, I'd be very much aware of the fact he loved me. I told him everyone wasn't perfect like him, to which he responded that he wasn't perfect, just in love with me. He wants me to think about being with him, and I have until tomorrow morning to decide what I want. Rather who I want."

"Damn him. If he was here right now, I would…"

"No you wouldn't! You lay a hand on Shane, you'll deal with me."

"By the sounds of that, you've made a decision."

"No, that is actually far from the truth."

"Look, I may not have McMahon's money, but I do love you."

"Scott, I know that. But sometimes, things happen where I am not so sure any more. One minute, everything is fine, and the next minute, we are fighting. I hate fighting with you."

"Do you think I enjoy it?"

"To an extent yes. It draws my attention towards you and away from everything else. That's what you've wanted from day one, my attention. I've got news for you. You've got it. You've always had it. Shane has been there to listen to me when no one else has. There've been nights where I couldn't get a hold of any of the guys, and he would be there lending an ear."

"I see."

"All those nights, you want to know what we were talking about; you. I do believe he knows every thing that has happened between you and me from the first day we met. He'd hold me in his arms while I trying to make sense of the fact why you'd choose alcohol over your family and friends. Hell, there have been nights I prayed to whatever God is out there to end my pain one way or another. I may be a hard ass, but I do hurt. God I hurt."

All the pent up frustration, pain, anger at everything; losing Owen, the constant battles with Scott, it all just came out. I never cried. Never that was until now.

"Lulu…"

"Scott, I don't want to hurt anymore. Damn it, all Shane is trying to do is make it stop. The odd thing now is without all of this pain my life would be empty. With the pain, along goes my love. That of which for so long I've held on to like a life preserver in the middle of turbulent waters. I have a choice to make, hold on for dear life, or let go. Help me baby, I feel like I'm sinking."

With that, Scott closed the distance between us. He lifted my head up and kissed me ever so softly. I whimpered pulling his head close to mine. When his tongue tried to gain access to my mouth, I ever so gladly let him in. I finally started to let my hands explore him. Hell, I had hugged him many times before, but it was different now. I wanted to touch, taste, and feel every part of him. When he pulled away and looked into my eyes, he saw what I wanted.

"I want to hear from you what you want. I want to show you how much I love you, but only if you want."

"Scott Oliver Hall, I want you to make love to me."

With that, he reclaimed my now bruised lips. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me against him, letting me feel how hard he was beginning to get. My hands went under his shirt scratching down his back. The sound that came from Scott's throat was one that I had never heard before. I liked the fact that it was I that caused him to make it. He left my lips to claim my neck and ear licking the remaining tears, while at the same time, placing his hands underneath my shirt. When he started his menstruations of my still cloth-covered chest, I arched into his touch, not wanting this to end.

"Scott…please…"

"Beautiful, it only gets better."

With that, he made short work of my top, and laid me down on the bench. He pulled off my tank top, and began trying to basically devour my chest. He started playing with my nipples through the fabric of my bra. Even that was driving me crazy. I finally pushed him away and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Can't a girl want to play?"

"Baby, you're anything but a girl. I've never seen you as one. You are definitely all woman."

"Well, shut up and let this woman play with her man!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

With that, I went to attack the tendons in his neck. It was my intent to taste him. When I first bit the side of his neck, he moaned so loud, I hoped the neighbors didn't hear. But then again, I didn't really care! Finally managing to remove his shirt, I proceeded to lick a path from his chest to his stomach. Scott wasn't the guy who had the world's greatest abs, but I thought they were just perfect. When I got to the waistline of his jeans, he pulled me up.

"Not just yet boo. We've got all the time in the world for that."

"Then why are you stopping me?"

"Because tonight is for you. Now, are you going to be quiet, or will I have to shut you up?"

"The latter sounds quite tempting, depending on how you exactly plan on doing it."

"The only sounds you are to make are when you are screaming my name"

After that, I can definitely say that I knew what I missing out on. Scott and I made love, and then I fell asleep on the bench in his arms. When I woke up, I was in my bedroom of Bret's house. On the bedside table there was a red rose, and a note from Scott. When I read the note, I realized that my choice had been made for me.


	15. An Escort, a Funeral, & More Breakdowns

It was time for me to get up and get ready to attend the funeral. About the time I was dressed, Bret knocked on the bedroom door. When he walked in, I could tell by the look on his face that he had definitely had a long night.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey there yourself. How are you?"

"Definitely could be better, given the task at hand today."

"I know. I wish that I had some ultimate words of wisdom, or something I could say to make you feel better, but I don't."

"You being here is enough. I meant what I said last night, you have helped here more than you know, just by being here this week."

"I am glad that I could help at least someone when I couldn't help your brother."

"You knew my brother as well as I did. He had it set in his head to do that stunt so he could get his early retirement, and nothing or no one was going to stop him from being able to leave early."

"I know, but there will always be the thought what if I could have stopped him? All of this would have never happened."

"Hopefully, one day, you can realize that there is nothing you could have done. Were you expecting someone to escort you to the funeral this morning?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"It's just that you have a visitor in the living room. I thought that maybe Scott was going to stay, but when he left here last night, he told me to make sure I took care of you."

"Man. That boy, I don't know what I am going to do about him. Who's in the living room?"

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

With that, Bret and I left the room, and there sitting on the living room sofa, was Shane McMahon. When he saw me enter the room, he immediately stood up and took me into his arms.

"Hey there beautiful."

"What are you doing here, Shay?"

"I thought that you may need a ride over to the church today. Things are going to be hectic, considering that there is already a crowd forming outside the building. Everyone wants to say their goodbyes, and word got out about the speakers broadcasting the service."

"Thank you Shane. I just need to grab a few things, and I will be ready to leave."

"McMahon, I am entrusting her into your hands today. You take care of her."

"If she'll let me, I plan on it. I definitely plan on taking care of her for a long time."

Shane was right. The closer we got to the church, the more the crowd grew. People were obviously distraught given that one of the country's heroes was no longer here. As the limo pulled up in front of the church, I immediately recognized faces. Some of who I hadn't seen in years, some of whom I had left in St. Louis a week earlier. As we walked into the building, I headed towards the front where the family was sitting. I hugged everyone except Diana. I never liked that woman. I was civil around her for Owen's sake, but he knew that I didn't care for her at all. Especially with the way she treated the family. Then I went and paid my respects, placing the peach red veined rose on top of the casket. I then kissed my hand and placed it on top of the casket. I turned to head to my seat, and I see all of my guys standing at the back of the church coming in. I headed back that way, and then I finally get to see who is standing behind Kevin. I understood he would be here, but it still felt odd considering the previous evening's events. I proceeded to greet and hug all of them. When I went to hug Scott, he held me for a minute, and he whispered in my ear something I'll always remember.

"You make sure he takes care of you. I love you Squirt. That's why I have to let you go."

With that, I nod my head, and proceed to walk back towards where Shane was sitting, along with the rest of the family, and the service began. When Martha began the eulogy, I felt Shane grab me a little bit tighter and form a death grip on my hand. I turned to him, kissing him on the cheek. I tasted the salt from the obvious tears he had been silently crying during the service. He looked at me, leaning down to kiss me on my forehead.

"I love you."

"I know."

Hey, what was I supposed to say? I definitely couldn't tell him that I loved him too, because then I didn't. I wasn't going to lie to him. Once the service was over, we proceeded to get back into the limo, and follow the family to the burial site. Shane was allowed to come with me seeing as that he was my escort for the day. Bret, Martha, myself, and Shane stayed at the grave until all of the dirt was placed over the casket. Before the numerous arrangements were to be placed, those who wanted to took a minute to say their own personal goodbyes. First, Shane went over, bent down, and said a small prayer, kissed his lips, then placed them on the spot of Owen's grave where his head would be.

"You make them laugh up there like you did us down here, okay? I'll miss you my friend."

With that, he got up, dried his tears, and took his place beside me. Next, it was Bret's turn. He walked over, and knelt down. He placed his hand over his heart, and then placed his hand on the grave.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart little brother. I'll take care of your family for you, so you don't need to worry about them."

He then proceeded to walk back our direction. I had pretty much decided that I wasn't going to say anything, but then, Martha grabbed my hand, taking me with her when she proceeded to walk towards her husband's final resting place. I made a quick glance back at Bret, and he nodded ever so slightly basically saying go along with it. She took a seat on the ground, as did I. She began talking to Owen. To be honest, I was oblivious to half of what she was saying because believe it or not, I was still wallowing in my own grief. If I could have talked him out of it, if only I could have done this, if only I could have done that. I guess Martha noticed something was wrong, because the next thing I knew was that she was calling for Shane.


	16. Visions, Running Away, and Taking A Swim

"I'm sorry Owen. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. If only I could have talked you out of doing this crazy thing. If only I could have gotten out there and possibly helped them help you. If only. My life is full of if only's. This time it took someone else's parent away instead of my own. I am so sorry Owen. I'm so sorry that I'm the one that's ultimately causing your family all this pain and heartache. I am so sorry I took away your parents' baby boy."

"Lulu, baby, it isn't your fault."

Shane wiped away the tears that I didn't even know I had been crying.

"Baby, no matter what you, Martha, or anyone else would have said or did, he would have done that stunt anyways."

"No, I could have given him the money he needed to retire. Or at least most of it that way he could have afforded to have either gotten a loan for the rest or taken a pay cut for not doing the stunt."

"Lulu, my brother wouldn't have taken your money. He was too proud."

"I could have made him see! I don't want those babies to go through what I had to go through! Why didn't I try harder? I couldn't I shut up about my problems with Scott long enough to get him to see doing this was stupid and he didn't need to do it. Why?"

"Tallulah, can I tell you something? Last night, I was up all night long thinking the same things myself. What more could I have done to change his mind? I felt him in that room with me. He told me that everything was going to be okay. Life would go on. He wouldn't leave until he made sure I told you that he doesn't blame you. He knows that you would have given anything in this world to take his place. He knew how things were going to turn out. He knows that now you are with someone who is going to take care of you and be there for you like you have needed your entire life. It may not be who or what you may have planned on, but don't run away from it."

With that, I burst into hysterics. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only did he know how things were going to go, but he knew that Scott wouldn't be the one who ended up stealing my heart. The next thing I knew, I felt arms wrap around me. Pulling me tight against him, Shane began rocking me back and forth. He knew that I had finally reached my breaking point. Those walls had come crashing down big time. He was going to be there to pick up the pieces. He was right. I was afraid of the pain. I didn't think I could handle it. So what do I do? Run.

"Lulu! Wait!"

Bret, no. Let her go. She needs to go be by herself for a while. She won't go too far. When you called yesterday, I knew I was needed up here. These last two days, have been the only times I have ever seen her crying. She doesn't cry. It is just her nature. When it all finally caught up with her, she couldn't handle it. She doesn't even know I was there last night. She doesn't even know that I didn't get a hotel room because I lay beside her holding her all night while she cried. I don't even think she realizes that she cried in her sleep last night. She just needs time to adjust. This is new to her. What she thought her life was, and what it has turned out to be these past few weeks, are two complete different things."

Shane was right. Today was part of a reality check that had been kicking me in the ass lately. I would have never thought 2 and a half weeks ago that I would saying goodbye to a good friend, while my undying love for another would forever be put on hold but I already had someone else there to pick up where he left off. All Shane was asking for was a chance. I couldn't deny him that. He was probably worried out of his mind. I decided to head back towards Bret's house. Once I arrived, I was in for a surprise.

"Lulu. Where are Dad and Shane?"

"They are still at the cemetery sweetheart. Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, I thought that maybe Shane would be bringing you back since he stayed here last night in order to carry you this morning. Plus Dad had to carry Aunt Martha home."

"Wait a minute Jade. Shane stayed here in this house last night?"

"Yea. He stayed in the other guest room. Actually that's where his luggage is. Late last night, when Dad and I were still up, we saw him go towards your room. I didn't see him again until at the service."

"He must have shown up after Scott dropped me off and left. I was too out of it last night then to care who was coming and going. Thanks Jade. If they come in, you haven't seen me. My cell phone is going to be turned off so you won't hear the ring if they try and call, but I will be here in the house."

"Okay"

An hour later.

"Jade, we're home."

"Hi daddy. Did you get Aunt Martha home okay?"

"Yea sweetie. She's home with your cousins."

"Where's Lulu? I know she went with you guys after the services."

"She hasn't called here or anything hasn't she?"

"No daddy. Why?"

"Well, she went for a walk, and no one has heard from her."

"I hope she's okay. I'll let you know if she calls."

"Thanks sweetie. I think Shane and I are going to try and get a nap for a little bit since we've both been going basically all day long. Your brothers and sister still over at the main house with Aunt Georgia?"

"Yes, she said that they could stay and she would bring them home. Dad, in all honesty, today was hard enough without having to worry about going back over to the main house."

"I understand sweetie. If you need me, you know where I am."

As Bret headed upstairs towards his room, Shane had decided to take advantage of the pool in the Hart House. Little did he know that someone else was already in it. She had heard the boys come in the house. She had also heard Bret mention both of them taking a nap, so she thought she had some time before a probable confrontation with either man. When Shane entered the pool area, he saw a sight that took his breath away.


	17. A Losing Battle & Chasing Dreams

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Shane."

"You okay now?"

"I'm a little bit better."

"You'll feel even better once you finally let those walls come down. Quit trying to brace them back up with your shoulders."

"Look…"

"Honey, you don't have to explain anything to me. I've been through it before. I know what its like."

With that Shane dove into the pool. When he came to the surface, Lulu was right there beside him. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could possibly get them. She had a look on her face that was unknown to Shane. However, he was about to find out what it meant.

"You know, I could definitely fall in love with you."

"That's the plan, beautiful."

Lulu leaned up, caressing Shane's face. She then proceeded to kiss him. Shane cradled her head close, not wanting to let go. When they separated, Shane ran his thumb over Lulu's freckles, almost as if he was playing connect the dots. What Shane didn't know, was that Lulu had pretty much already fallen for him. With Owen's blessing, it was just like sealing the deal. Lulu removed herself from Shane's arms, and got out of the pool. She then proceeded to head towards the steam room. She wanted some time to herself, but secretly hoped she wouldn't get any. Not even 5 minutes after she got in there and had lain down on the bench facing the wall, the door opened, and she felt arms go around her waist and a body behind hers. She turned over to face Shane. Neither one said a word, but the look in both of their eyes said everything that needed to be said at that moment. After a long silence, Lulu finally broke it, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You are so beautiful Shane Brandon McMahon."

"Not as much as you, Tallulah Alizabeth Perkins."

"I do beg to differ."

Lulu closed the distance between the two of them, and they kissed each other for the second time in less than ten minutes. This time, neither one of them wanted to pull away. In fact, when one of them came up for air, the other was so anxious to have the other back, that there wasn't a moment where they were separated for more than 10 seconds. Lulu finally pulled away, her heart racing. She had been used to feeling these things with Scott, but it actually came as a surprise to her that her feelings had developed for Shane so fast. In front of her was a man who loved her with everything he had, and even though everything in her told her to grab at the opportunity, she didn't want Shane to be just a rebound from Scott. She thought too much of Shane to do that too him. They both flew back to their respective homes in the morning, and she didn't want to do something that she would regret later. Although, Shane however was the first to say something.

"You know, as much as I would love to take you right here, and make every part of you mine, I want you to want it too. From the look on your face, I can tell you are fighting a battle within yourself."

"Shane, I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be a casualty in all this. I want to love you, and am pretty damn close already. But I want to be sure that I love you for you, not because you were there as a rebound."

"Do you know how much respect I just gained for you?"

"Hopefully about as much as I have had for you since the moment we met."

"Lulu, you don't understand. I've always had a tremendous amount of respect for you, considering the way you have basically came from the ground up. Being raised in the hell you were, and here you are now: a classy, intelligent, and absolutely beautiful woman."

"Shane…"

"Why do you think it was so easy for me to fall in love with you? Those many a nights when I held you in my arms, as you spilled the pain from your heart, made me love you even more. Then, last night, when you held to me like I was a life preserver as you cried tears that had been hidden behind those hypnotizing eyes for years."

"I didn't realize that I was actually crying. In my dream I was, but I didn't know you were there until Jade told me this afternoon. It was kind of ironic, considering the fact that you were in the dream. You were there holding me as I cried, as I poured out my soul. It all seemed to fit into one little glass. That's what Scott doesn't understand. Yes, I may have many accomplishments, but my world does exist beyond San Antonio, TX. There are dreams I want to go after, places I want to see. He's been there, done that. He's lived life and accomplished goals he set for himself when he was my age. I can't just sit here and not do anything. As much as I love him, my world cannot be centered on him. Yes, I would give my life for that man in a heartbeat, and never regret it cause I love him, and live for him that much. But, when I am old and gray, and hopefully sitting on a back porch that's covered with grandkids, I want to be someone who's able to say I'm proud of what I've done with my life. Look back with no regrets and not have to say what if? I want to say "My cup runneth over"."

"Baby… the only thing I hope is that you'll let me along for the ride."

"It may be bumpy, it may have plenty of twists and turns, it may even have a few dead ends, but if you can hang on, I'd be more than glad to have the company. Just make sure you have your seatbelt on tight."


	18. Wake Up Calls, Remembering, & Showers

The night went on, and once again, Shane slept holding Tallulah in his arms. They had stayed up until 1 just talking with each other. Mostly Shane was talking, and Lulu listening. He kept telling her how beautiful she was. He would go through each part of her, placing a kiss on the spot as he talked about it. Shane finally passed out from exhaustion about 1:00. Lulu didn't get much sleep that night because she had a lot on her mind. When Shane woke up, he noticed Lulu sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed, just watching him.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

"I can't be that gorgeous considering the fact that I haven't slept all night. Although, you wouldn't have much room to talk with that hair even though you have slept."

"Oh the wise cracks start already. Are you flying back with us, or have you got your own flight?"

"Well, I called Vince Thursday, and he set it up so I could fly back with you all. I just hope I don't get put beside Mark and Glen. What little sleep I hope to get on the flight will be thrown out the window."

"That's definitely accurate. What time do we have to be at the airport then Ms. Itinerary?"

"Funny. Our presence is requested at noon, which means that everyone has time to get up, have breakfast, and pack before the trip home; even Hardy. I may make it a point to go by the hotel and assist him in getting his ass out the door on time."

"Oh no sweetheart, you've got a shadow today. I am not letting you go until I have to."

"I think I could find a way to escape you McMahon. I have before, resulting in you almost getting your ass handed to you by all the divas. God I miss Owen."

"I know baby. It won't be the same at work without him."

"Now that I think of it, I have one more trick we were working on. I still want to do it. That way Owen will still be remembered as the prankster he was."

"Oh lord. God have mercy on whoever the poor person is. You two together were always dangerous. Not to mention, you two and Davey Boy."

"Yea. I may have to take up where he left off. Now, are you going to get out of that bed, or am I going to have to drag you out cause we have to get moving here shortly."

"Although as tempting as it may be to watch you attempt to pull me out of here, I may end up pulling you in here with me. So I will get up."

"Thank you Shane. Are you going to shower first? I don't mind. I wanted to go check on Bret a minute."

"No problem. I love you Lulu."

"I'm just so irresistible! (laughs) Go get your shower."

Lulu walked down the hallway peeking her head into Bret's bedroom. The poor baby was still asleep. He had a long night, trying to get Jade to go asleep. Bret had often told Lulu that Jade reminded him of Lulu in a lot of ways. Seeing as that Bret was asleep, Lulu headed back to the bedroom she and Shane were sharing. All of a sudden, her curiosity got the better of her, and the notion hit her to do something that she normally never would have ever considered doing. Shane was in the shower when he heard a tap on the glass door. He knew it was Lulu, probably telling him to hurry up. When he went to open the door, he was met with a surprise. There was Lulu, looking into his eyes with that same look he saw when they were in the pool yesterday. This time Shane took the initiative and kissed her. This time, Shane felt no resistance on her part, as she willingly gave in to the feelings going through her heart. The next thing Lulu knew, she was being hauled into the shower with Shane, fully clothed in her pajamas mind you. Shane picked her up began kissing her, placing her legs around his waist and leaned her against the wall. They stayed like that for a minute, with Shane finally starting to undo the buttons on her pajama top. He kissed her neck and collar bone, faintly noticing the light yellow bruises there. He had pretty much assumed that something had happened between Lulu and Scott when he came into the bedroom and found the rose and letter, although he didn't read it. That didn't matter now. She was here with him. She was finally giving him the chance to make her happy, and make her dreams come true. He moved back up to her lips, kissing them, teasing them open so he could explore the depths of her mouth. They continued kissing until the water in the shower got cold. The first bit of cold water caused Shane to jerk forward, away from the source. This in turn, pressed his now erect dick against her, fully showing her how much he had been turned on by their little session in the shower. He placed Lulu on her feet, and reached around to turn the shower off. He proceeded to grab the towel he had set out for himself, wiped off his face so he could see, then began drying off what skin was exposed of Lulu's. He then got out of the shower, taking Lulu with him, and setting her on the bathroom counter. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, then placed the towel around his waist.

"You amaze me Lulu."

"Right now, I amaze myself."

"You trusted me."

"I've always trusted you Shane."

"I mean you trusted me to not take advantage of you in there."

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me. God there is moments when I can't even tell you are Vince's son."

"Although my last name is McMahon, I do tend to take after Linda more on the emotional side."

"I see that."

"Now, how about getting us some clothes on? I don't think you'd care too much for walking around here in wet clothes."

"Not if you're expecting me to go out in public."

"Well, we could take you out in no clothes…"

"Don't even think about it Wonder Boy."


	19. A New Girlfriend, Plans, & Nicknames

A few hours later, everyone met up at the airport. The entire time while they were waiting on their flight, Shane was holding Lulu's hand. Every once in a while Lulu would catch a few members of the roster glancing at her and Shane. Finally, Lulu had all that she could stand, and went over and sat by herself away from everyone else. It's not that she gave a damn what everyone thought, she never did. However, it was the fact that the few people's opinions that she gave a damn about were sure to be altered by the latest change of events. She sat in one of the chairs, with her knees pulled up to her chest, trying to keep these new found tears from spilling over her cheeks. The next thing she knew, Nora Greenwald, a.k.a. Molly Holly was over in front of her leaning over in front of her seat.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"I'm okay. I just feel like I have 40 sets of eyes on me watching every move I make like they are just waiting on me to do something wrong."

"I take it this has to do with everything that has happened over this past week huh?"

"Yea."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You know, actually I would. I have never really had a girlfriend that I could talk to stuff about. I have always been around my guys, but everything that goes on, has something to do with at least one of them. I would love to have someone who isn't going to run back to the other 3 telling them what I said."

"There are very few divas you can trust in the locker room, but if something is told to me in confidence it will stay that way."

"Well, it starts like this…"

Nora sat there, just listening. Occasionally she would nod her head, or pat Lulu's hand. After Lulu finished spilling her guts, a few tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"Honey, I wish there was something I could do to help you decide what you want, but ultimately it's your decision. It sounds as if to me Shane makes you happy, and you do have feelings for him. He's willing to wait on you, for crying out loud. However, you still have feelings for Scott that have gone on for a long time. If you decide to try things with Shane, I think he'd understand that it may take a while for you to not think of Scott in a romantic way, if that ever happens. Yet, if you decide to end things with Shane here and now, and try to finally be with Scott, there are things that you have to realize. Yes, you two may have slept together, and you may be head over heels in love with each other, but as you told him when you two first said how you felt, if you try anything now, it will be thrown up in the middle of his divorce, and the last thing I know you want to do is hurt him in any way, whether it be his kids or anything else. Truly though, you need to decide what is best for Lulu. Whether you choose either one of them, or choose to be by yourself, you will have to live with it, no matter what the outcome."

"You know you have helped me. Bret told me that I helped him while I was here. However, I didn't understand how until now. Thank you."

"Any time you need a female ear, you holler at me and I will be there. I hate to chat and run right now, but I really have to go to the bathroom. However, don't think I have disappeared."

"OK."

When Nora tries to make it to the bathroom, she runs into a brick wall and is none too politely put on her ass. She looks up to see the person that put her in this predicament, and finds the worried eyes of Shane McMahon looking back at her.

"Nora, I am so sorry. I wasn't even looking where I was going."

"It's ok. I'm fine. I've took worse bumps than this so you are fine."

"Good. Listen, by chance have you seen Lulu? She's disappeared and no one knows where she is."

"Actually, she is right over there in one of those chairs. She and I talked for a minute, and I was on my way to the restroom when you ran me over."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to…"

"Sure go ahead. I'll watch where I am going next time."

Shane moved past Nora in an attempt to find Lulu. He was worried when he couldn't find her, seeing as that the last few days; she surely hadn't been the Lulu everyone was used to. As he rounded the corner, he saw her sitting in the exact same position as she had been the entire time since Nora had found her. She had a far away look in her eyes, which was the signal that she was deep in thought. He wanted to go over there and be there for her if she needed him. He went over, crouched down in front of her, and took her hands in his. She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain, sadness, and indecision. At that moment, he wanted to take her in his arms and make the world disappear.

"Hey gorgeous. You ok?"

"I'm better than I was thanks to Nora."

"You've been crying…are you sure?"

"Yea. I am just ready to get on this plane and go home for a few days."

"I bet. I wanted to ask you a question, but I am not sure how you would take to it."

"Ok. Ask away."

"Would you be ok if I came and stayed a few days with you in TX?"

"Shane, you don't have to worry about me…"

"I always worry, even when there's seemingly nothing to worry about. I'll even sleep on the couch!"

"There is no way in hell you are sleeping on my couch."

"I would if that meant you would believe me when I say I wouldn't try anything with you."

"I know you wouldn't. But if you did, you know you would have something in common with John Wayne Bobbitt. Seeing as that we do have a show in TX next week, it would seem feasible that you could already by down there."

"All I have to really do in CT is drop off the dirty clothes and exchange them. I can get dad's maid to do them for me, and pick them up when I come back. Plus I really want some blue jeans to wear right about now."

"You rarely wear jeans. Just don't expect me to make room in my closet for you buddy. I have enough clothes in there as is."

"So does this mean yes? You're allowing me to come and stay with you?"

"I warn you, my dog doesn't like strange men."

"Are you saying I am strange?"

"Honey, tell me you aren't."

"You just called me honey."

"Yea I did, didn't I?"

On the entire flight Shane held Lulu in his arms. She finally slept at least for an hour and a half. Then she told Shane that she needed to talk to him once he arrived in San Antonio. There was one fear she had about Shane coming to San Antonio. It wasn't the fact that he was coming; it was who was going to be more than likely dropping by for a visit while he was there. Scott had flown back to San Antonio on his own late yesterday evening, which meant he was already home. Lulu still had a connector flight to catch before she even thought about being home. He knew she was going to be home Wednesday, and wanted to stop by and see her. Lulu knew that he would, because when they fought in the past, she would occasionally receive a visit. Once they finally landed in Kansas City, everyone was quick to get to their gates and leave seeing as that no one wanted to come back to Kansas City for a while. The McMahons stayed behind to make sure that everyone got on their planes ok, seeing as that they had their private jet waiting to take them back to Connecticut. Lulu's flight was the last to leave. When they announced that her flight was boarding, Shane held her a bit tighter. He turned her so she would face him.

"I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Till tomorrow."

"If you need me, I will be at Mom and Dad's, or you can call the cell phone."

"OK. Do I have permission to call you if I can't sleep?"

"If you didn't, I would raise hell and you know it. I'll call you later."

"OK."

"Tallulah, I love you."

"I'm getting there honey."


	20. Talks with Mom, Fessing Up, & Nightmares

The whole flight home, Shane kept thinking of what Lulu said. He had an idea what she was going to say, although she didn't need to. Last night while he held her, the thought even crossed his mind that if Scott and Lulu did indeed have intercourse he didn't care. He didn't care as long as she was with him and giving him the opportunity to show his love. She was actually putting forth the effort to try and make things work with him. Once the McMahons returned home, Linda took Shane into the study to have the talk she had mentioned the week before.

"Shane, what's going on with you and Lulu?"

"Mom, I love her."

"And what exactly are her feelings towards you?"

"She hasn't told me she loves me, but yet she at least trusts me with her heart. She is letting me in the only way she knows how. I am willing to give her the time she needs."

"What about her feelings for Scott?"

"I accept that she loves Scott. She has for a long time. End the long run, I do hope that she ultimately can put the past in the past."

"But what if she can't?"

"All I can do is try my damnedest to make her love me, and if that isn't enough, I can't say that I haven't tried."

"I hope you know what you are doing son."

"I hope I do too, but I have faith in Lulu."

Upon Lulu's arrival home, everything went smoothly the first day. That was until she tried to go to sleep. Of course, Shane said that she should call him if she couldn't sleep. She really didn't want to bother him, seeing as that she would see him tomorrow. However, if he knew she didn't call him, he would be upset. So, she picked up the phone.

"(sleepily) Hello?"

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't…"

"Quit lying McMahon. I should know by now how you sound when you've been woken up."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just miss you. I can't sleep it seems without you holding me. You've gotten me used to it."

"Oh have I? I guess I'll just keep doing it then."

"Funny. Even at 4 o'clock in the morning there, you still are trying to be a smart ass."

"I'm a smart ass 24/7 sweetheart. Just think though, I'll be there in about 4 hours and I won't have to let you go until Monday if you want."

"I don't think I'll sleep that long, but seeing as that I haven't slept for a few days, I may sleep for a few once you get here."

"My sleeping beauty, I'll make sure you get all the sleep you want."

"He even flatters me in his sleep. This is funny."

"We had this discussion in Calgary. I am going to tell you and show you every second of every day how I feel about you."

"Shane, I wanted to wait until you got here to talk to you, but I don't want to make you waste a plane ride if you're gonna turn right around and run out of here."

"What makes you think that I'm going to run away from you?"

"After I tell you something, you may not be so sure about waiting for me."

"Lulu, whatever it is, it happened in the past. Now is what matters."

"Shane, you need to know this."

"Lulu…"

"Damn it! Baby, will you listen to me?"

"Lulu, you don't have to tell me. I already know you and Scott made love the night I arrived."

"(silence)…"

"It was kind of a give away when we were in the shower Tuesday. But you know what? It doesn't matter if you did or not. What matters is that you are with me. What matters is that in your own way, you are letting me know that what I am fighting so hard for isn't a lost cause."

"You know already?"

"Yeah I do."

"You don't care? You still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't deserve you. (starts crying) You deserve someone…"

"Don't you dare say better, because in my eyes, there isn't such a person."

"Here I am, with all my baggage, all the drama that comes with me, and hell he still wants to love me. I'm not even that beautiful either. Not that it would make it worth it, but…"

"You are beautiful, inside and out even though you can be stubborn as hell sometimes. Just because you don't have the "perfect" body, doesn't mean you aren't drop dead gorgeous. Honey, I've seen you in a bikini, you've got nothing to be ashamed of in the least. I definitely know what I plan on doing when I finally can take you in my arms."

"(Sniffles) You know, by the time you are done with me, my ego is going to be the size of this state right? Either that or I will own stock in Kleenex."

"Nah. Just know I love you regardless of whether or not you think you are unlovable."

Shane…"

"When you think that the whole world is looking at you and their eyes are filled with loathing and judgment, know you'll always have me looking at you with eyes filled with love, trust, and understanding."

"Will you hurry up and be here already?"

"(laughs) There's that impatience that I love so much. Let me make a phone call, and you try to get some sleep."

"I'll try. I would tell you I'd think about all those things you'd do to me once you got here, but then again, I would be wide awake."

"Just recall the last board meeting. That should make you go to sleep in no time."

"You think so huh?"

"Yea just think of Jeff telling us about the newest figures for Shopzone."

"I feel a nap coming on. (Laughs) I will be there to pick you up later. Just call me to let me know what time you're landing."

"No ma'am. You're gonna get some sleep. If I have to, I'll get a cab."

"You get a cab over my dead body. You're coming here to be with me, and I will be damned I am not going to spend every second of time I can with you."

"Oh yea, I am going to love watching you and Dad fight it out. Both of you are stubborn as hell."

"No, I am not stubborn. I just get my way."

"I see that."

"Nite nite, Yogi."

"Night Boo Boo. I'll see you in a few."

"OK."

"I love you."

"I'm definitely almost there."

"Sweet dreams."

With that, the two hung up. Lulu tried Shane's advice and was soon out like a light. However, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Shane was on the phone to the airport, checking on how quick he could get out of Greenwich. He was glad to find out that if he was ready and at the airport in an hour, they could leave then. It was a good thing he packed before he went to bed. He got up, showered and headed off to Texas. Meanwhile, Lulu was having this dream. She and Shane were together and happy. They were out on a date and she had decided that tonight was the night that she was gonna tell him that she loved him. They arrived back at the hotel, and she invited Shane in. They sat on the couch curled up together. Lulu turns to Shane whom kisses her. She looks directly in his eyes, and then proceeds to get up and pop in her Bon Jovi CD. She sets it to track 3. "Thank you for loving me" begins to fill the room. She had programmed it so it would stop after the song finished. Once it was, she looks up at him and says the three words she had been dying to say since he had visited her in San Antonio.

"Shane Brandon McMahon, I love you."

"Say it again, baby."

"I…love…you."

The two kiss and end up making love. After both of their breathing finally calmed down, Lulu said it again. This time when Shane went to answer her, it wasn't Shane at all. It was Scott. As soon as she heard that voice, she shot up screaming.


	21. What to Wear, Welcomes, & Love Anew

When she finally got her senses back, she realized that the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"What's up butter cup?"

"You're early mister."

"What can I say? I just couldn't wait to get there to see you."

"How far away are you?"

"I will be landing in about 45 minutes. That gives you time to shower and change before you have to leave."

"What are you timing me now?"

"Well when I have been hanging around you for about four years, you think I would learn a thing or two."

"Ha ha. I will see you in about an hour then."

"I love you Lulu."

"You know you're crazy right?"

After Lulu finished her shower, she had to decide on what to wear. Normally this wasn't a big deal for her as she wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt almost everywhere even though she had other clothes in her closet whenever she went out somewhere All of a sudden she wanted to look pretty for Shane. Although Shane thought she looked great in everything, she wanted today to look especially good. Wait a minute. Since when did Lulu begin to care how she looked around anyone? Much less Wonder Boy. Good lord. She realized that her heart was telling her that she was in love with Shane. You see with Scott, she never really tried to impress him seeing as that she never thought that she had the chance to get him to love her. This was a completely different ball game she as playing now. She decided to wear her hip hugger jeans and her baby blue "Trouble is my first name!" tank top. She rubbed her peach glitter lotion on and applied what little make up she normally wore. She ran out of the house and got in her Jeep and took off towards the airport. She got at the gate the exact moment when Air McMahon landed, and anxiously awaited the arrival of the heir apparent. As soon as she saw him walk out, she took off with a dash running and proceeding to jump into the arms of the man whom in three days had stolen her heart. Shane willingly took her into his arms and proceeded to enjoy the moment. When Lulu finally loosened the death grip she had around him, she reached up and kissed him. God, it felt good to hold her like this. He finally had to put her down cause of the weight on his back. Not that she was heavy by any means, it was just that her combined with his shoulder bag was definitely putting pressure on his sore back. The plane ride had not been kind to him. She grabbed one of his suitcases from the luggage area and took off towards the parking lot. Shane had a hard time keeping up with her. Once they finally made it to the Jeep, Lulu threw Shane's luggage in the back, and opened the door for him. He graciously accepted the offer and climbed in. He noticed that although Lulu seemed like the type that was very simple, when it came to her wheels, she was all decked out. There was more to the simple little girl he fell in love with, and he was planning on figuring out all of it before the week was out. Once they pulled up in Lulu's driveway, Shane was once again amazed. It was a simple house with a wrap around deck however; she never told him that it was like this. She had personally designed it herself. The minute Lulu opened the door, Shane was introduced to Kaci. Kaci is Lulu's Doberman that she got on a suggestion from Amy when she told her that she wanted a pet. She had never been able to have one and finally a year ago when Lulu had visited an ECW show and met Amy, she told her all about her Doberman and how much she loved it. She was a big baby and Lulu loved her to death. However, Shane would learn as the Kliq did that Kaci was very protective of Lulu. When she first spotted Shane, she kept a close eye on him almost gauging his reaction to her, as well as his behavior towards Lulu. Once Kaci realized that the Kliq was Lulu's family, she treated them exactly like she did Lulu. As they sat Shane's luggage inside the door, she asked him if he wanted anything to drink. When he declined, she took him on the grand tour of the house. When they both sat on the couch, instantly, Lulu climbs over to Shane who takes her into his arms without complaint. She leans up to kiss him and Shane quickly claims her lips. While kissing, Lulu proceeds to straddle Shane's lap, and Shane pulls Lulu close to him. They proceed to stay like this connected for a few minutes. When Shane pulls away, he just stares at her. The next thing they know, Kaci is sitting at the end of the couch slightly growling at Shane. This causes Lulu to turn around instantly because she knows that Kaci doesn't know Shane isn't going to hurt her.

"Kaci, no. Shane loves Lulu and Lulu loves Shane. He won't hurt me."


	22. Exploring Love, Shyness, and Ticklish Sp...

"Kaci, no. Shane loves Lulu and Lulu loves Shane. He won't hurt me."  
  
For a second there, Shane thought about what Lulu had just said thinking he may have misheard her. But once he actually saw her reaction to what she said. A momentary flash of shock flashes across her face. Then she tries to bury her face into Shane's chest to hide her reddening cheeks. Her attempt is futile as Shane places his fingers under her chin and makes it so he's looking right into her eyes.  
  
"That's right Kaci, Shane loves Lulu, and Tallulah loves Shane."  
  
With that, Shane gave Lulu the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She hadn't necessarily meant for it to come out like that, but she was glad it was all out in the open .She really wasn't sure what to say next. All the plans she had made were thrown out the window. Kaci seemed to be happy with Shane's response to her master and she went over to the corner and lay down in her doggie bed. Shane pulled Lulu to him and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Lulu kissed him back with the same fever. Soon, Shane was laying her down on the couch, never breaking the contact. They continued for several minutes, and then Shane pulled away.  
  
"I want to make love to you."

"I want you to make love to me."  
  
With that, Shane picked Lulu up, wrapping her lengthy legs around his waist and proceeded to carry her to what she had shown him was her bedroom earlier. When he finally reached the bed, he laid her down gently. Once he settled down with his weight balanced so he wouldn't crush her, they proceeded to kiss for a few minutes. Shane finally broke the kiss, and placed feather light kisses down Lulu's neck. When he began to come back up towards her ear, he found her sensitive spot as he felt her arch into him causing him to groan. He stayed there for it seemed like forever to Lulu, as she moaned each time he decided to flick his tongue over the spot he had found. He then moved back up to Lulu's mouth almost dying to taste the nectar that was her mouth as if it was life blood. Lulu proceeded to run her hands underneath Shane's shirt, slowly running her fingernails down his bare back. With this, Shane arched into Lulu and moaned. He then moved his hands from her face to the bottom of her tank top and proceeded to remove it until it met where their lips were passionately connected. They broke away long enough for him to finish removing the restricting article of clothing, then were right back to what they were doing previously. Shane's shirt was the next item to be tossed into the growing pile of clothes being removed from the two as Shane started to work his way down her neck again. However, this time he didn't stop at her collar bone. He kept going until he reached her chest. He then proceeded to work his way back up to her shoulder, slowly removing her bra strap, kissing each area of skin it passed going down her arm. He proceeded to do that on the other arm, reaching around and unclasping the bra that restrained his designated target. Lulu wasn't big by any means, but she wasn't small either. Shane proceeded to just raise up and look at Lulu for a minute, admiring her beauty. Lulu reached up, lightly caressing his face, letting him know it was ok for him to continue. Shane started at her neck, placing little kisses and nibbles as he worked his way down to the new area he had just discovered. Once he reached her breasts, he ran his fingertip lightly over one of the buds, and watched it harden instantly at his touch. He then proceeded to lower his head and lightly flick it with his tongue. He teased her like this for a few seconds, and then enclosed the bud into his warm mouth, while his hand caressed the other. This torture caused Lulu to arch up into him, bringing more of her flesh into his mouth. He then moved to the other, basically repeating the same treatment he had given its twin. By the time he was done, Lulu was writhing underneath him, wanting him to do more to quench the fire he had set off inside of her. He proceeded to move lower kissing and licking her stomach. He then proceeded to unbutton her jeans, slowly removing them so she could feel every sensation they caused as the denim traveled down her long legs. Once Shane removed them, he climbed up her body giving her a soul searching kiss. Lulu then rolled them over so that she was now lying on top of him. She then proceeded to place tiny kisses all over his face, and slowly moved her way down his neck and collar bone. As she worked her way down to his chest, she noticed something that really hadn't made it self a known fact before. Under all those business suits, t-shirts and track pants he wore, Shane was very nicely built. Yes, he had seen her in a bikini before at the WWE 4th of July party last year, but he had been wearing a t-shirt and shorts so nothing was exposed. When she reached his chest, she flicked her tongue over his nipple causing him to groan, tangling his fingers into her hair. She continued to work her way down to the fastening of his jeans. She then surprised Shane with her next comment.  
  
"May I?"

"By all means, please do. But only if you want to."

"You think I would have asked if I didn't."  
  
Lulu then worked on the fastening of his jeans, unzipping them. She then slid down to the end of the bed, removing his tennis shoes and socks, slightly tickling his sensitive feet.  
  
"Ah, record that into memory. Shane has at least one ticklish spot."  
  
Before Shane could respond to the comment, she was back up at his waist slowly releasing his painfully hard erection from the confines of his jeans and throwing the next item into the pile growing by her bed. She then found out that Shane was a boxer briefs guy. Lulu then ran her finger slowly down the obvious bulge watching Shane take in a deep shaky breath due to the pleasure she was causing him. The offending piece of clothing was then removed, and Lulu got to take in the sight of Shane McMahon fully nude under her. She then proceeded to place light kisses on his stomach, purposefully rubbing against his erection. She slowly worked her way down to his dick, taking it into her hand, sliding it up and down; watching the pure look of ecstasy Shane had etched onto his face. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she leaned down and licked the head. Then she took the head into her mouth which elicited a loud groan from Shane, causing her to sigh, the reverberations definitely adding to the stimulation she was giving him. Taking what she could in her mouth, Lulu began to move up and down on Shane's erect dick. Shane's hand tangled in her hair, moving it out of her face so he could see each movement she made. Finally when he could take no more, Shane tugged slightly on her head and pulled her off before the night ended all too soon. She looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Baby, I want to be inside you when I cum. I want to feel every bit of you coming apart in my arms."  
  
Shane then proceeded to pull her up so that she was lying on top of him. But it wouldn't remain that way for long, as Shane quickly rolled them both over, and he took control once again. He began kissing her, working his hands down her body finally meeting the juncture of her thighs where he could tell she was wet and ready for him. He then began rubbing his hand up and down her cloth covered slit teasing her to no end. He slipped his hand underneath and began to tease her nub, feeling her wetness soaking his fingers. He removed his fingers and then placed them in his mouth, tasting her. Lulu could only groan as the sight turned her on immensely. This didn't go unnoticed by Shane.  
  
"So you like me tasting you huh?"

"Please baby... I'm dying here."

"Let's see what we can do about that."  
  
Shane then proceeded to remove her panties and exposing her freshly shaven mound to his view.  
  
"Sweet Jesus. I have to have some more of those sweet juices."  
  
Lulu could only groan as he began kissing the inside of her thighs. He finally began the task of exposing her now hard nub to his view and teasing it with his tongue. He enclosed his lips around it, sucking on it slightly. He then proceeded to nibble on it, causing Lulu to arch up off the bed. Shane couldn't wait any longer, and began to fuck her with his tongue. Her hands tangled in his short hair, trying to bring him closer, the entire time moaning his name. Finally, Lulu couldn't stand anymore, and the sparks began.  
  
"Oh my God, Shane I'm cumming!"  
  
Shane continued to lick her until she had calmed down from the orgasm he had just given her. He then crawled back up her body, and proceeded to kiss the breath out of her.  
  
"I love you Shane."

"I love you too, Tallulah."  
  
With that, he settled between her legs, balancing himself on his elbows. He thought he would die if he didn't get inside of her soon. Being in close proximity to his goal didn't help much either.  
  
"Please baby. Make me yours."  
  
Shane reached down to kiss her as he slid himself into her. Their lips parted long enough for Shane to whisper the words "Mine" as he became engulfed in her warm heat. He wanted to wait so he could make sure she had adjusted, but he didn't have to wait long. She was soon arching her hips toward his, taking more of him in. He stilled her hips, as he wanted to be the one in control, at least for a little bit. Shane started to move in her, the pleasure great for them both. Lulu looked into Shane's eyes, wanting to ask a question that surprised even her. Shane knew she had something on her mind so he halted his motions, hoping that she was going to tell him.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I was just wondering about something."

"And what may that be?"

"Hanging around locker rooms like I have, there have been things I have heard. I don't know how to ask this but..."  
  
Shane had to smile at her shyness even now. He had a good idea of what she wanted, but to get her comfortable enough to have her tell him what she wanted, he wanted her to say it.  
  
"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you want. This is as much for you as it is me, so feel free to ask away."

"Why don't I show you?"  
  
With that, Lulu rolled them over, with Shane still inside her. Once she got situated, Lulu began to slowly move her hips which elicited a gasp from Shane. He knew she was brand new to this type of thing, but she most definitely didn't move like it. Before long, she was moving faster, and he meeting her every step of the way. Lulu knew she felt like she was ready to explode, so he opened her eyes to find Shane's.  
  
"I love you Shane."  
  
With hearing those words, it was like something inside Shane snapped. He stilled Lulu's hips, and began plunging into her like a mad man wanting to make sure she came. Sure enough, she was screaming his name in a matter of minutes, and Shane shortly after found his release. They both lay in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only for a few minutes before Lulu began to move. She laid herself beside Shane, curled up to him, and shortly fell asleep. Shane lay there just watching her for a bit imagining how he ever got through life without having her in his arms. He was sure of one thing. Now that he had her, there was no way he was ever letting her go.


End file.
